Music Changes Lives
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: AU. One band, one competiton, one secret war waiting to take over the world. For a normal teenager, that's impossible to accomplish in a few months, but for the Gaang, that's life. Join the Gaang as music changes thier lives, forever. The sequel is out!
1. Auditions

**Attention fellow Fan Fiction authors! Read me! Read me! I just had an awesome idea about ATLA. But don't worry I'll finish Babysitting Dakota for you SWAC lovers. This story is dedicated to iAirNomad and Kenwoody. And a celebration cuz I got accpeted at the high school of my choice! Yay!**

**Music Changes Lives  
>Avatar The Last Airbender<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

**Ages: Aang – 17  
>Katara – 17<br>Toph – 16  
>Sokka – 18<br>Kuzon (Aang's big brother) - 18  
><strong>

Aang: Ok people I'm the narrator of this story ... well sorta ... you know what I mean. Well, probably not. Anyway I'm about to tell you the best story ever. It goes a little like this...

**Katara's POV  
><strong>"KATARA! GET YOUR BIG BUTT OUT OF THE BATHROOM! **NOW!**" Sokka yelled. I couldn't help rolling my eyes as I stepped out of the bathroom in my towel past Sokka into my bedroom.

I finished my breakfast and Sokka finished his seventh serving of pancakes when Dad stopped us.

"Hey, there's an ad about that band you like Sokka." Dad said, handing the paper to Sokka. He read it out loud.

"_Auditions for Avatar!_

_We need :  
>Drummer<br>Guitarist  
>Keyboardist.<br>_

_For the upcoming Kyoshi Music Festival at the end of summer. _

_Auditions to be held on Saturday 15 June at the New York Theatre. From ten till four."_

"_Are you serious? _Avatar is gonna be here?" I asked, excited. Mom came down with our backpacks. She tossed them to us. "Have a nice day today. I'm off to the hospital I've got an emergency operation now and I can't be late!" She kissed us and dad goodbye and hugged Gran Gran. We said our goodbyes and left for school.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about the auditions?" Suki asked Toph and I at lunch. "Yeah." Toph answered cooly. A little too cooly.<p>

"Are you going to try out or what?"

"Sokka will try out as a drummer and I will play keyboard but I don't know about Sugar Queen."

"Why don't you sing Katara? You do have an awesome ... Toph plays keyboard?"

"My parents forced me to play piano I refused at first but I found a loophole : the keyboard. Plus it piano or piccolo so I think you understand."

"Erm, answering your question, Suki I want to sing but you know I've got stage fright."

"I'll come with you. That way you won't be nervous cause you've sung in front me loads of times," Suki offered. I smiled and nodded, at least I had great friends.

I was about to get up when, Haru – yes Haru – came over. Haru is the most popular, most athletic and cutest boy in the school and here he is walking over to me! Eep!

"Hey Katara," he smiled. Oh gosh that smile. Wait I should probably answer him now.

"H-hi!" I stuttered. Suki and Toph left the table and they mouthed good luck. I smiled at Haru.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?"

Was this for real? Am I being pranked? I wanted to scream but I kept my cool in case I scared him off.

"Sure. Pick me up at eight."

"Great." And then he left. I felt so excited. Yes! A date with Haru!

* * *

><p><strong>Aang's POV<br>**"Mr. White would you like a drink?" The Air Hostess asked me for the billionth time that day and man she was annoying. Come to think of it, she was more annoying than Azula. I bit my tongue to stop myself from swearing at her.

"_No_ I would not like anything to eat or drink _thank you very much,"_ I said through gritted teeth. Honestly, why do I have an Air Hostess in my privet jet? Kuzon elbowed me and smiled before imitating the Annoying Hostess. I laughed at my big brother. He was a good actor, kinda like dad.

People have always said that Kuzon and I look alike but we don't see it. We've always been so close especially when mom died. "Aang? Hello we're here," Kuzon waved a hand in front of my face. "Oh, sorry I guess I sorta zoned out."

"Okay boys we're going straight to the hotel then I want you to be awake at eight. And by the way please behave – your dad is well known at this hotel and if you mess around you'll give your dad a bad reputation so no funny business - that means _you_ Aang." Gyatso, my manager, said sternly on our way to the hotel. I laughed at his comment. He's just grumpy because I put Appletizer in his cornflakes then put fake spiders in his shirt. Immature? Yeah. Funny? You bet. I was really bored today so I might as well be immature. "Hey Gyatso, I'm coming to the auditions too." Kuzon declared.

"Okay," Gyatso sighed. We checked in and got unpacked. I decided to go to bed early because auditions were tomorrow, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<strong>  
>I was getting ready for my date with Haru. I was wearing a red off-shoulder shirt, black denim shorts and my red and silver converse high tops. The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs and out the door. Haru took me to watch that new horror movie then for ice – cream then we went to a club. Haru kept kissing me and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. "H-haru? Can you drive me home now?" I stuttered. I was shocked at his answer. "No."<br>then he pushed me up against the wall and ripped off my shirt.

I started crying as his hands roamed all over my body. I tried pushing him back but he was too strong.

_Hit him, hard, _a voice in my head instructed.

Then something snapped. I don't know what gave me the power to do so but it helped. I punched him and grabbed my shirt and put it on before running out and back home.

"Sokka!" I screamed.

"What's wrong Katara? What did that ass do to you?" I broke down in his arms and told him everything. I'm not sure what happened next, I guess I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first one. Please tell me how I can improve because I know I'm a terrible writer.<strong>

**Sammy c(:**


	2. New Bands and Confusion

**Here is the second chapter!**

**I do not own ATLA or First Bad Habit by Vanessa Hudgens, neither does Katara. **

**Music Changes Lives  
>Chapter Two: The New Band<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aang's POV<br>**_"Aah! Where are all the fruit pies? Am I vegetarian now?"_

"_Aang!"_

"_What is this dream even about?"_

"_Aang!"_

"Aang!" Kuzon yelled at me before kicking me off the bed. I rubbed my eyes groggily. "What?"

"You overslept," he said throwing a bunch of clothes at me, "What the hell are you sitting there for? Go shower!"

"Oh, so you're now you decide to be responsible, huh? Don't mind me I'm just recovering from BEING PUSHED OUT OF BED!" I snapped as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<br>**I felt really dirty and showered three times and I felt a little better, _a little._ I was still upset about the Haru thing but Suki and Toph cheered me up and took me out to a spa. They really are the best friends a girl could have. We were currently waiting for our turn, we were next. I was nervous, really nervous when they called us next.

We walked onto stage and took our places. We had already rehearsed this but I still felt nervous. Suki gave me a thumbs up. I looked down at the theatre seats and I saw Aang in a grey shirt, black jeans (not skinny), sneakers and a leather jacket. I never realised how cute he looked in real life. The music began and when he smiled at me I felt a sudden wave of confidence.

_Turn it off, turn it on let the vibrate on your phone  
>Call me up, wanna talk then you freeze me<br>There's a saying when you're gone  
>Keep me guessin' what you want<br>But my heart says it's you who can please me_

_I get pushed to extremes and I should know what it means  
>But I can't get let the game to be over<br>When your mood's never change  
>Only got myself to blame 'coz I fall for it over and over<em>

_You're like my first bad habit I can't live without it  
>I can't give you up, give you up<br>And even though you're trouble I commit double  
>I can't say enough is enough<em>

_I'm a part of you, you're a part of me  
>And I know it's wrong but I can't get free<br>You're like my first bad habit  
>How am I gonna give you up<em>

_You're the worst, you're the best  
>Somethin' different from the rest<br>It's a fact seeing you is never easy  
>Love my style, hate my friends<br>Through the conflict never end  
>How much worse can it get when you tease me<em>

_Wanna know, wanna know  
>Wanna know, wanna know<br>The way we go around  
>Can't put my first bad habit down<em>

_Wanna know, wanna know  
>Wanna know, wanna know<br>The way we go around  
>I just can't give you up<em>

_You're like my first bad habit I can't live without it  
>I can't give you up, give you up<br>And even though you're trouble I commit for double  
>I can't say enough is enough<em>

_I'm a part of you, you're a part of me  
>And I know it's wrong but I can't break free<br>You're like my first bad habit  
>How am I gonna give you up<em>

_Turn it off, turn it on, off, off, on, on  
>keep me guessing what you want<br>Guessing, guessing what you want  
>Turn it off, turn it on, off, off, on, on<br>Keep me guessing what you want  
>Guessing guessing what you want<em>

_You're like my first bad habit  
>I can't live without it<br>And even though you're trouble I commit for double  
>I can't say enough is enough<em>

_I'm a part of you, you're a part of me  
>And I know it's wrong but I can't get free<br>You're like my first bad habit  
>How am I gonna give you up<em>

I did it! I sang in front of everyone and I didn't faint! I saw Gyatso say something to Aang and he smiled. Gyatso stood up. "Was that an original?" he asked with a British accent. I nodded. He nodded and left the room and Aang came up to us. He took a deep breath before saying, "Welcome to the band."

Sokka screamed and tackled Aang. Kuzon burst out laughing at the scene. Toph was smiling and talking to Kuzon and Aang as if they were old friends. Then he turned to me. "Hey."

"Hi. I'm – "

"Katara Waters. Nice to meet you, awesome voice by the way," he grinned.

"Thanks," I started, " I don't sing much." Aang snorted, "Don't lie." I laughed with him then Sokka cleared his throat, very loudly I might add. I rolled my eyes at him but grinned anyway, he was looking out for me after all, even if I just met Aang. "So," Kuzon started, "Anyone for McDonalds?"

"**AANG!"** Gyatso stormed into the room covered with fish guts along with – OMG! It's Mr. White! - Aang's dad. Aang flashed them an all too innocent smile before saying, "What happened? Bad luck, huh?"

Aang's dad frowned before saying, "No, it's bad luck having you as a son!" Ouch, even if he's joking.

"You're right; I should have gone with the seaweed. Oh well."

"Aang come with me." Aang's dad said. When they left Sokka asked what that was all about. "Aang is mental; when he's bored he suddenly becomes immature and plays the funniest and weirdest jokes. Like this morning my pet snake was in Gyatso's bed when he woke up, it was hilarious."

"So what's your dad gonna do?" I asked as we walked towards the limo that was parked outside. "Oh nothing just ground him or something. Ray Ray, take us to the nearest McDonalds." Ray Ray nodded and started driving.

Later that night I was packing for the flight tomorrow after Gyatso gave us our tickets, times, etc. _BING!_ I turned to my blue laptop and saw Aang was on Facebook wanting to chat.

**Aang White**: Hey

**Katara Waters: **Hi! What did your dad say?

**Aang White:** No TV or Internet but whatevs, I'm just talking on my phone anyway.

**Katara Waters: **Ok

**Aang White:** Shit!

**Katara Waters: **What?

**Aang White:** Dad's coming, if he finds me on the net I'm dead

**Katara Waters: **ha-ha

**Katara Waters: **did your dad mean it?

**Aang White: **you mean the worst son thing?

**Katara Waters: **yeah.

**Aang White**: hell no! It was just a joke. I wasn't upset anyway. When dad's in false anger, you get cussed.

**Katara Waters: **I don't get it but whatever.

**Aang White**: I gtg now, seriously.

**Katara Waters**: gud luck! :D

**Aang White: ***sigh* how my life goes. :(

**Aang White has logged off at 8.31 pm  
>Katara Waters has logged off at 8.31 pm<strong>

I set out my clothes and then put my bags downstairs. I can't believe I'm moving out – and I'm sixteen too! Well, I'll be seventeen in a month and two weeks but you know what I mean. Tomorrow I was wearing jeans, blue converse, and a blue shirt with a white sweater. "Hey Sugar Queen, we're here!" I heard Toph yell. I almost forgot – Toph and Suki are coming to sleepover. It's a good-bye party and a congrats all in one.

I told them about my fun conversation with Aang. "Katara I think he likes you," Suki said when I had finished talking. I blushed. "What makes you say that?"

Toph rolled her jade green eyes before looking up from her magazine. "I don't know maybe it's because he risked being in trouble to talk to you and he warmed up to you first and Kuzon told me he smiles a lot when you're around." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh for goodness sake Toph! He's just being friendly," I exclaimed, " And he's still dating Azula anyway." Toph threw her glossy magazine towards me. "Nope. They broke up three weeks ago. Read the article."

I looked at the picture of the famous actress and Aang yelling at each other. I began to read.

_Three weeks ago Avatar's lead guitarist, Aang White was seen yelling at his girlfriend famous actress Azula Wang.  
>"I saw her cheating on me with Jet today and I snapped. I've been sick of her attitude recently and I ended it," Aang told a reporter.<br>"So why were you two yelling?" another reporter asked._

"_She was just being her normal, insane self."_

"_Anything else?" the reporter asked._

"_Yeah, just one more: I have no idea why I dated her in the first place." So that's it, Azulaang lovers it's over._

"Wow."

"Honestly, I thought Azula was kind and sweet but boy was I wrong! Who knew she was a bitch?" Suki said. "Shouldn't we go to bed now? It's like 2345." Toph said. And with that we went to bed. Guess who I dreamt of? That's right Aang. Who knows maybe there might be a Kataang one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Aang's POV<strong>  
>Today I woke up bright and early, before the sun rose. I showered and put on a green shirt, black jeans, and my trademark blue and white sneakers. I put on my dog collar (Nick Jonas got me one for my fifteenth birthday) and went downstairs in search for breakfast.<p>

I couldn't stop thinking about Sokka, Toph and Katara. Sokka was cool and he played basketball. Finally, someone other than Kuzon who plays baketball. Toph was tough and she hasn't changed much since I last saw her, but back then I was four and she was three. Her mom went to the same posh school as my dad when they were kids. My mind drifted off to Katara. I liked her, her laugh, her smile, her hair, her voice. Gosh her voice. I shook my head violently.  
>I can not like her, I just met her.<p>

_Maybe it's love at first sight._ A little voice said – my consious. Maybe... Nah, can't be.

"Yo, Aang what's up?" Kuzon yelled, breaking my train of thought as he came downstairs. Yes, our suite had more than one floor, it had four floors.

"Nothing. It really peaceful until you came."

Kuzon grabbed an apple and pretended to look hurt at my comment, "Aang Micheal White, what did you just say?" he said, immitating grandma. I rolled my eyes. There was a comfortable silence when Kuzon whispered, "Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we're late for our flight."

"Why?"

"Because it's six thirty." Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>Second done and third on it's way.<strong>

**Sammy.**


	3. Welcome To LA

**The third chapter is up!**

**Music Changes Lives  
>Chapter 3: Welcome to L.A. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<br>**Toph and I just finished dressing and we were frantically packing last minute stuff into our carry-on. I heard a knock at the door and Toph ran for it. Aang was standing there looking like he just ran all the way here.

"Sorry ... I'm ... late," he panted. "It's cool 'cuz we slept in." Sokka said as he carried his luggage. Ray Ray took the suitcases from him and carried the rest. The limo's horn beeped and Kuzon shouted. "Can we please go beforeGyatso dies ofold age!" Toph laughed as we walked towards the limo. "Hey! I'm only forty!"

One Hour Later...

I sat down next to Aang in his private jet whilst Sokka and Toph had a Chow down contest at the snack bar and Kuzon played video games. I was kinda nervous and kinda scared and excited all at the same time. Why was I scared you ask? I've never been on a plane before. When the plane took off I grabbed Aang's arm. "Katara? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've never been on a plane before. Sorry for grabbing you like that," I blushed. He smiled that dazzling smile before saying, "Its fine. If you ever need anything just ask."

The rest of the fight Aang and I talked and laughed a lot. He had a wicked sense of humour. We even had the a lot in common. Then I fell asleep.

_(Katara's Dream)  
>I was in a field sitting cross – legged when I suddenly saw a puddle of water and in that puddle I saw Haru. As he began to take form as reality I moved backwards and muttered is name, terrified. His figure smirked at me and pushed me to the ground. I screamed and struggled to break free. Then he pulled out a gun this time I screamed more. Then, I heard a familiar voice.<em>

"_Hey! Leave Katara alone!" Haru turned around and I saw the source of the voice. It was Aang, but he had strange blue tattoos and he was bald. He was dressed like a monk and it seemed strangely familiar from somewhere. But I can't remember. Haru laughed. "And if I don't?"_

_Aang frowned and dropped the staff he was holding. I felt a gust of wind and Haru was blown backwards. The earth shook and Haru was cuffed to the ground. Amazed, I turned to Aang. He smiled and took me gently by my hand and soon we were gliding through the air on his staff/glider. I felt safe and happy with him. He slowly leaned forward and I leaned in as well. Before we knew it, we were kissing._

_The kiss was sweet and simple, yet passionate at the same time. I felt fireworks. Then a thought occurred to me._

_Why was I kissing Aang and enjoying it?_

I felt two hands gently shaking me I opened one eye and saw Toph. "Sugar Queen? Great you're awake. Gyatso told me we are gonna land soon. I nodded and looked around. Kuzon was lying on the couch passed out. Sokka was in dream land too, with a hot dog still in his mouth. I looked at Aang and blushed at our position. We were both lying on the other couch with his arms around my waist and my hands were on his chest. I smiled. He looked so handsome when he was asleep. Wait, did I just think that? No, probably still dazed from my dream. Speaking of which, why did I have that dream? Well, I'll admit I haven't had a dream like that in a long time. And I will also admit I wouldn't mind kissing Aang in reality. Aang, who was asleep, stirred and opened his striking silver eyes. "Morning Aang," I whispered. "Hi." I laughed at his simple answer. "We are going to land in a few."

He nodded and then realised our position and blushed furiously. "S-s-sorry I g-guess I k-kinda ... sorta ... um," he looked down and let go. This caused me to laugh.

"Its fine," I giggled. We sat there gazing into each other's eyes and we slowly began to lean in. We were so close our noses barely touched when guess what ruined the moment? Sokka. Yes, my sleeping brother ruined the moment by farting. Toph was talking to Kuzon who just woke up. Aang and I covered our noses whilst Toph and Kuzon groaned and covered their noses too. The four of us looked at each other for a second before laughing. Sokka woke up because of the noise.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean 'what's going on?' you just stunk up the entire jet while you were sleeping and you didn't notice it?" Kuzon asked, shocked.

Sokka shrugged. "You can't blame the human body."

* * *

><p><strong>Aang's POV<br>**I was giving Sokka, Toph and Katara a tour of the house. "And this where your rooms are," I said as I opened two gigantic wooden doors. They led to a hallway and there were three doors and a gigantic photo of the family, _my family._ This picture was taken on my mom's birthday. We were sitting on a bench near the fountain: mom and dad then a seven-year-old me on her lap and an eight-year-old Kuzon on dad's. We were all smiling like we were mad. I missed her so much.

"Aang? Hello?" Katara waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked. "Huh? Sorry I just..." she laughed and said with a worried expression on her face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I was saying thanks, you know for everything," she looked at her feet.

I smiled then realized we were alone. "They're in their rooms." Katara answered as if she read my mind.

"Hey can we do something tonight? I mean, as a group of course," Katara mumbled, blushing a little.

"Sure, what's the occasion?"

"I just want to have fun on my first night," Katara shrugged. I laughed and nodded. And with that we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<strong>  
>I loved my new room, it was decorated in blue and it had a gigantic white and lime green bed. Above it had my name written on the wall in silver and I had a cosy zone which consisted of bean bags, rugs and books.<p>

A gigantic closet was to my left already filled with designer clothes, shoes etc. Wow, Aang had really thought of everything.

I felt a little tired so I decided to take a few sleeps.

_BANG!_ I opened one lazy blue eye and looked at the silver digital clock on my bedside. My eyes widened, 5:45pm. I heard another knock. "Come in," I said, my voice still muffled by the pillow. Toph barged in.

"Sugar Queen, why aren't you dressed yet? We're leaving soon." I jumped out of bed in a hurry causing me to fall off. "Go get dressed."

Five minutes later we were in Aang's black BMW. I loved the feeling of the warm Californian wind blowing through my hair. "So where are we going Aang?" Sokka asked.

"To the Iceberg."

"You mean the new club? But we aren't old enough." I said.

Aang laughed. "It's under 21 so it's cool." We arrived.

"Finally, I can break dance the night away." Toph yelled as she walked out of the car. As soon as we got out we were bombarded by paparazzi.

"Hey? Is this the new band?"

"Where's Kuzon?"

"Is she your new girlfriend?"

"Okay nothing to see here people! Aang, get your friends inside quickly." A seriously ripped bodyguard said as he pushed the paparazzi away. He nodded and quickly and led us inside. As soon as we walked into the club we were well come by blue and purple strobe lights, loads of celebrities and the usual. Sokka immediately started flirting with some actresses and Toph began dancing with the Jonas Brothers.

Aang was attacked by some crazy fan girls. I sat down with a drink because I was a little unsure after what happened with Haru.

"Katara? What's wrong?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Aang standing next to me. He sat down in the chair next to me.

"Where are the fan girls?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I managed to get rid of them except one, Meng. Damn, she's annoying. And don't try to change the subject." Aang said, staring hard at me. I sighed.

"A few weeks ago the boy of my dreams asked me out. I was so psyched. Then, towards the end of the date he took me dancing at a club. And ..." I choked, and felt tears returning.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Aang said, rubbing my back comfortingly. I continued anyway. "And then he almost raped me!" I broke into tears and Aang pulled me into a warm bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Katara," Aang whispered into my ear, "do you want to go?"

I shook my head. "No I don't want to spoil anything for the others. You don't have to stay with me either."

"It's fine. So what do you want to do tomorrow after we go to the studio?" he asked, changing the subject. "A tour of the city," I said, happy we changed the subject.

"Oh, Aang I didn't know you were here," a voice said. We both turned around and saw Azula and Jet. I heard Aang swear under his breath behind me. She turned to me. "And who is this? Your new girlfriend? Really Aang I expected you to do so much better."

I glared at her. "Fuck off Azula! Don't you have anything better to do than to bother everyone else? Just move on with your sad, boring life." Aang said. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Look, you shouldn't talk to Azula that way," Jet said, clearly pissed at Aang. I stood up before this could get ugly and commanded them to stop. "Jet, leave us alone. Azula shut up, bitch. Aang, let's go." I grabbed Aang's hand and we both marched outside, leaving behind a fuming Azula and a shocked Jet. As soon as I felt the cool air from outside I felt a lot better.

"Sorry about that. Man, tonight must really suck for you. Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Aang asked me, concerned. I smiled and said, "No, Aang really. Look Toph and Sokka are probably looking for us."

We walked back in and just as I was going to look for Toph, Aang grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. Normally, I would have felt uncomfortable but strangely, I liked it.

"Dance with me," he whispered in my ear, it sent shivers down my spine. "But I can't dance and besides, we're supposed to be looking for Toph and Sokka. The Time by The Black Eyed Peas began to play. I nodded and we began to dance. "Katara? If you can sing, you can dance. I know that's not why you don't want to dance." Aang smirked and took my hand. I sighed. We have spent a few days with each other and he can already read my mind.

A circle had formed around us as we danced. The song ended and we struck a

pose and looked into each others eyes. We were smiling. The crowd cheered then the DJ started playing some other songs.

"Hey Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes! I could use some help here!" we turned to see Toph dragging a sober Sokka.

We laid Sokka in the car and and drove home. "So, Aang, how come you never told me you were an awesome dancer?" Toph said, ignoring Sokka's singing about jerky.

Aang smiled and said, "What do you mean? We both took dancing classes when we were six, and that's how you gave me the name Twinkle Toes." I sat up.

"Wait a minute, you two knew each other when you were six?" Aang frowned in confusion. "Toph, how come Katara doesn't know? Is she not one of your best friends?"

"OK let me explain, my mom is a manager and was born rich so she went to the same posh high school as Aang's dad. So obviously they were best friends. Before I moved to New York I lived near Aang and we became friends. Then my mom suggested we do ballroom classes. I was mortified but when Aang's dad said we should do a different type of dancing class I calmed down a little. So when we moved to New York and I met you guys, I thought you wouldn't accept me if I told you the truth because Aang was my only friend in L.A. I'm so sorry I lied and I'll never keep a secret from you again."

I was shocked when Toph told me the truth but it definately cleared up some things. Like why Toph has so many pictures of Aang and his family in her room. I thought it was an obsessed crush.

"We're here," Aang's voice brought me back to reality. We carried the unconsious Sokka queitly up the stairs. I looked at the big grandfather clock, 12.50! We dumped him onto his bed and tiredly made our way to our rooms.

As I was heading to my room I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Aang smiling behind me.

"Aang?"

"Katara, I forgot to say something very important."

"What?"

"Welcome to L.A." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What do you think? Tell me in your reviews.<strong>

**Sammy :D**


	4. Stranded

**Ok. I'm currently in Johannesburg in South Africa and I've got no Internet connection in this damn hotel suite but oh well. **

**Music Changes Lives  
>Chapter 4: <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.**

**Katara's POV  
><strong>"Aah!" I screamed, waking up sweating and breathing heavily. My door opened and Aang came in and sat down. His expression clearly stated that he was worried. I've been having strange dreams lately, most of them like the one I had on the plane when we first arrived five months ago. I have no idea why, but I think it's a sign.

"Katara? Are you okay? Another bad dream, huh?"

I shook my head and began to cry. "It was horrible. We were fighting Azula and Zuko. And Azula had these weird blue flames coming out of her hands. Then your tattoos started to glow and then Azula killed you with lightning." I choked.

I had told Aang, Sokka and Toph about my strange dreams but only Toph knows about my very first one, the one on the plane. Aang gave me a hug and rubbed my back as I cried into his chest. Aang's room is right next to mine so that's why he always manages to hear me scream.

I had a nice good cry for about five minutes and pulled away, sniffing slightly. "I'm sorry I woke you again," I whispered.

"Don't worry about it; I'll always be there for you. Never forget that."

I still remembered the first time he said that to me. I was super nervous when we were about to go onstage for our first concert. When I calmed down Aang spoke up.

"Um, Katara are you ready to go back to sleep or should do our usual routine?" I giggled and pulled my hair. That was my way of saying, _let's do this!_ When I have a nightmare we usually prank someone, raid the refrigerator, talk or play games so that I forget about the dream. Sometimes we do all of the above but tonight we were heading to the kitchen.

"To the kitchen?"

"To the kitchen," I grinned. When we got there Aang made a beeline for the fridge. I grabbed an apple.

"Hey Aang?"

"Hmm?" he replied, his head still in the fridge.

"Do you promise to never leave me?" I asked, still thinking about the dream.

I think he hit his head on a shelf or something because when he took his head out from the fridge and I couldn't stop myself from giggling. He had half a watermelon on his head, so that it covered his eyes. I helped him remove the sticky fruit from his now sticky head.

He moaned. "What?"

"My hair is so sticky, it's gonna take forever to wash. And Momo's gonna start licking it while I sleep again." I cracked up at the thought of Aang's cat giving him a pre-wash.

After we both calmed down I asked him again.

"I will, even if it means jumping off a cliff I will stick with you. I promise." I hugged him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Aang blushed and I smiled. We returned to my room to listen to music and fell asleep on my bed.

**Aang's POV**  
>"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" a voice screamed in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and opened my eyes to see Sokka glaring at me with his arms crossed.<p>

I looked next to me and saw Katara waking up next to me. I noticed this wasn't my room and noticed Katara still in my arms. I blushed and quickly let go.

"Sokka! Can you please SHUT UP? Aang and I did nothing last night. I just had a bad dream and he comforted me."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Sokka! Geez, calm down we didn't do anything."

Sokka eyed us for a moment and turned to leave, muttering under his breath.

"Aang? Are you ready yet?" we heard Kuzon's voice. Katara and I gasped. The band was going to Switzerland to do a concert and Kuzon and dad were going to do their movies. Within the next five minutes we were dressing, packing etc.

**IN THE PRIVATE JET 40 MIN LATER**

"What is Azula doing here?" Sokka screamed at me.

"I don't know. I'll go talk to my dad."

Ten minutes later I walked out of the pilot's room into the lounge where the rest of the Gaang sat (Sokka named us that). "Where's Azula?"

"She, Ty Lee and Mai are in the spa section and Zuko and Jet are playing video games. Now, why are they here?" Toph asked.

"Because Ozai and dad said we should spend 'quailty time together' so we can 'bury the hatchet'. And now I think I'm gonna have to burn the entire jet now."

"_Attention, passengers. It seems as if the jet is having engine problems and may all passengers please evacuate the vessel now."_

Everything was a blur next as everyone grabbed a parachute and jumped. I plunged into the sea and tried to swim upwards. I saw an island in the distance and it seemed to be calling me. Then I heard Katara scream for help. I began to swim but I think I hit my head on a rock. Just as I was falling unconscious I saw a faint white glow and I heard a voice. It sounded like an old man, a woman and others in the background speaking as one.

They said something very confusing.

"The Avatar has returned."

**A/N: Should I end it here or continue?**

"Aang? Aang wake up. Please, don't leave me." I heard Katara's voice calling out to me and from the sound of it, she was about to cry. I tried to wake up but found I couldn't.

"Give him mouth to mouth, I'll go check on the others." I heard Toph's voice. I heard silence then I felt Katara's lips on mine. After the second time I woke up, much to Katara's joy. I coughed out some water and whispered thanks.

She blushed and looked down, "It's no big deal."

"It's a huge deal, you did save my life after all." She looked up and stared into my eyes. For a moment everything was perfect. Then, I closed the gap between us.

At first she seemed pretty surprised but then she got used to it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto me. My tongue begged for entrance which Katara gladly permitted. Then suddenly Toph yelled, "Can you do me and my eyes a favour and STOP MAKING OUT!"

We pulled away and saw Toph was walking away. Katara turned to me. "That was..."

"Wow," I said and she nodded. We sat in an awkward silence then she thankfully broke it.

"Aang, you know I'm not mad you right?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry I did that; I don't even know why I did that I mean I-" she interrupted my rambling with a kiss. She pulled away too soon. "I like you too."

I smiled. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "No duh, hey?" she said sarcastically. Unfortunately, our sweet moment was ruined by Toph. "Hey, love birds! I found everyone else!"

Katara and I groaned at our new nickname and stood up to follow Toph. We saw Sokka in a tree, Zuko and Mai in a bush, Kuzon and Ty Lee by some nearby rocks and Jet and Azula under Kuzon and Ty Lee.

"So, Aang. I hear that you and Katara are dating now." Kuzon smirked but was stopped by Aang kicking sand in his face. This scene, of course, caused everyone to laugh at the bickering brothers. "Uh, guys? Where are we?" Sokka asked.

Everyone froze. Then, everyone began to panic. We all stared at the ocean in front of us.

"Guys, we're stranded."

**I think I'm gonna end it there. Review please.**

**Sammy :)**


	5. Saved

**The fifth chapter is up. :D**

**I do not own ATLA.**

"Where are we?"

"I need food!"

"Where are our suitcases?"

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"Everyone calm down! This is all Aang's fault!" Azula yelled. Then almost everyone turned to me and began to yell.

"Hey! You can't blame him." Sokka defended.

"Yeah, he's got nothing to do with it." Kuzon agreed. Katara and Toph agreed as well.

I smiled gratefully before turning to Azula. "You can't say that it's my entire fault. You agreed to come by yourself." I turned to the whole group. "We are stuck on this island so we have to co-operate. The only way of survival is to work together. So it's sink or swim, live or die. Who's with me?"

Sokka, Kuzon, Katara, Toph, Ty Lee, Zuko and Mai all raised their hands. Aang smiled. "Great, let's do this. Azula, Jet aren't you helping?" Azula grabbed Jet's hand and announced that she would rather die than work with us. Then she stated that her friends were 'traitors' and sashayed away. And I absolutely HATE IT when she sashays.

**Sokka's POV  
><strong>I never knew Aang was such a great leader. And I'm kinda happy and weirded out about my sister and one of my best friends dating. "Sokka! Heads up." Kuzon yelled, throwing a bunch of logs at me.

Kuzon and I were in charge of fire wood, Katara and Aang were in charge of food, Toph and Zuko were in charge of shelter and Mai and Ty Lee were in charge of signs example: S.O.S/ Help! Or something like that.

We all met back in the woods near the beach. It was nearly sunset and everyone was talking and laughing whilst they did their duties. In no time, Katara was making supper in a pot she and Aang found and Toph and Zuko actually found four tents and our luggage! "You guys aren't half bad," Ty Lee was saying as Kuzon helped her set up a tent. I smiled, "You're not so bad yourself, Princess." Toph said from across the fire.

"Toph gives everyone nicknames; Katara is Sugar Queen, I'm Snoozels, Kuzon is Chatterbox and now you're Princess," I explained.

"Food is ready."

"Cool, what are we having, Sugar Queen?"

"Stewed Sea Prunes."

"Aang? Are you ok, you look kinda green?"

**Normal POV  
><strong>Azula looked from behind a bush at the Gaang and her buddies. "I can't believe they are doing this," she frowned.

"I can't believe you won't let it go." Jet's voice said from behind her. He had just finished making a fire in the cave nearby.

"Can we at least go back there? We need food."

Azula smirked evilly and turned to Jet, "Alright, but after we give Aang a little present."

**Aang's POV  
><strong>So Katara and I ended up sharing a tent, much to Sokka's disappointment. Order of tent-sharing:

Toph, Sokka  
>Ty Lee and Kuzon<br>Mai and Zuko  
>Katara and me<p>

Right, now it was eleven pm, according to my foggy watch. And Katara had just had one of her strange dreams. I decided this was the best time to tell her about earlier.

"The Avatar? I remember Gran – Gran's stories about the four nations; The Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, The Fire Nation and The Air Nomads. Everyone lived in peace, but then the Fire Nation attacked the other nations, and killed all the Air Nomads, except for one: The Avatar. But then, when the world needed their hero the most, he vanished. Everyone thought he was dead, but no one knew for sure."

"Gran – Gran told me the Avatar would return one day, and I think it's you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I dunno but it's just a hunch, it might not be you," Katara said and grabbed my hand. I leaned in and kissed her. After a while we pulled away due to lack of air. Then, I felt something moving between Katara and I. "Aang, could you please move your hand?"

"That's not me."

"Well it's not me either."

We looked at each other trying to figure out what I was when we heard a hissing sound. A snake's head popped out of the blanket and it hissed again. We screamed and jumped out. "Aang! Get rid of it," she screeched, jumping behind me.

I nervously took a step forward and then realised something; I live with a snake, so why be afraid of one?

I looked at the snake and told it to calm down in my head. Hey, I know it's stupid but it understood me and slithered up my arm and rested on my neck. _Thanks for not strangling me, python._ I thought. I turned to see a very flabbergasted Katara.

"The problem is taken care of. There's just one thing we need to find out: how the heck did it get here," I wondered.

"It was probably Azula," Katara said, "Let's take it back to the forest.

As they made their way to the forest, the snake was hissing in Aang's ear then Aang would laugh or gasp. Katara looked at her boyfriend, wondering if he'd gone mental.

"Aang? Are you crazy?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, nothing. You're just sharing secrets with a python. That's all." 

"Aw, did you hear that snakey? Katara's jealous – WOAH!" I tripped over something ... a ... leg?

"Azula what the hell are you doing?" Katara demanded.

"I don't have to explain anything to a peasant like you," she snarled.

"Well then, I think this belongs to you," I said and put the angry snake into Azula's arms. She screamed and ran off before Jet could help her. He turned to us.

"Please take me with you, I can't stand her!"

Katara and I exchanged glances. "Sure, you know I feel bad for leaving that snake with Azula. I feel sorry for the snake, I mean." We all laughed then walked back to the campsite for some well deserved rest.

The next morning we were working on a signal to get us noticed. "What was up with all the screams last night Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

"Azula put a snake in me and Katara's tent."

"Really? Kuzon and I thought you guys had already hit home base." She smirked and Kuzon laughed. I blushed.

Thankfully I felt something calling me. At first I ignored it but then when it called a second time and I ignored it I felt a stinging headache and I felt like fainting. I groaned and grabbed my head.

"Aang what's up?" Kuzon said sounding worried. I smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'm just going to take a walk; I'll be back in an hour," I said and ran off to follow the voice. Soon I reached a lagoon and sat down. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, island. What do you want with me?" I asked, not expecting an answer. A message appeared in the earth. I gasped and read it.

_Listen to the voice._

"What voice? How do I do it?"

_Meditate; you can do it._

I closed my eyes and put my fists together. Then when I opened them I saw an old man in red robes sitting before me. Even though I've never met him before, he seems really familiar.

"Hello once again, Aang." He smiled.

"R-Roku?"

**Toph's POV**  
>"Hey guys I see a plane!" I pointed towards the sky at a white plane. Soon everyone was trying to get the pilot's attention. It worked because the plane began to fly downwards. It landed and the pilot stepped out along with our parents.<p>

I ran to my mom and dad and hugged them with all my might. "Oh, Toph I was so worried about you! Oh, dear ... are you crying?"

"I missed you guys so much; I never thought I'd see you guys again." I sobbed into my dad's neck.

"How did you find us?" Zuko asked

Iroh laughed and said, "It wasn't that hard, really. Aang's biggest fan put a chip onto him and we followed the signal."

"What are we still doing on this place; let's get out of here!" Sokka's dad said. We all cheered and rushed towards the plane when Katara called out.

"Wait a minute, where's Aang?"

**Aang's POV  
><strong>"Yes Aang. My, you've grown a lot since I last saw you when you were three."

I smiled. "So where are we?" I asked looking around.

"We are in the spirit world."

"Why?"

Roku sighed, "Aang, you know the story of the four elements, right? Well, you are an air bender and you are also the Avatar. I am telling you now because there is danger ahead. You must learn airbending and all the other elements before it's too late. Your friends, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Kuzon will help you learn the elements."

"What do you mean 'when it's too late'?"

"Azula and Ozai have powers too, and when they find out all this information they will want to kill you and take over the world."

"What about-"

"I must go now. Take care Aang and take this," he handed me a scroll that had yellowed with age before disappearing.

**Katara's POV  
><strong>I came to a lagoon and saw a faint glow. I gasped. Aang had tattoos on his body, twisting round his arms and legs. And the tattoos were shining a vivid white. I put a hand on his shoulder, "Aang? Aang we're going home. Hello?"

Aang's tattoos stopped glowing and he blinked, "Katara we need to talk."

"Yeah but come on, there's a plane on the beach and they're waiting for us." I said, pulling his arm.

We ran towards and saw everyone – including Azula – getting into the plane. "Oh, by the way Aang there's someone special here to see you," I giggled.

"Who?" Aang eagerly asked.

"ME!" a voice screamed as two arms hugged him from behind. Aang groaned. "Hey, Meng."

"Now let's go home!"

**Okay, that's it. Review plz.**

**Sammy :)**


	6. Discoveries

**I don't own ATLA. :) or Eenie Meenie by Sean Kingston & Justin Bieber. : DD**

**Music Changes Lives  
>Chapter 6: Discoveries<strong>

_Katara's POV (Dream) _

_I began walking towards the plane but something blue caught my eye. I bent down and picked up a glittery sapphire heart on a silver chain. On the front of it was a strangely familiar pattern._

"_Katara are you coming?"_

"_Yeah," I nodded before putting the locket into my pocket._

I woke up in a cold sweat. "Whoa, that is the weirdest dream I've had so far." I looked at my hands and saw the locket from my dreams. I jumped and stared at the locket. Its shimmery blue glow filled the entire room a faint light. I put it onto my bedside table, hoping that Aang would know _something_ about that weird necklace.

Who knows, it might be a sign.

**Sokka's POV  
><strong>Toph, Aang, Katara, Mai, Zuko and I were outside playing basketball a few days after we got rescued. It was a girls vs. boys thing, and so far it was a tie. I passed the ball towards Zuko but as he was about to catch it Toph jumped out of nowhere and grabbed the ball and scored for the girls. She, Katara and Mai cheered whilst Zuko, Aang and I groaned.

"Let's see; Boys: 12 and Girls: 14. I believe we have rides back to the house," Toph said, eyeing us. Zuko sighed as Mai hopped on his back. Toph jumped onto my back and pulled out a whip.

"Ok. Ready, set, RACE!" Toph screamed and slapped my thigh, hard. I groaned and began to run. In a few minutes, Aang won, I came second and Zuko lost.

"Come on I smell lemonade and cookies!" I exclaimed before making my way to the kitchen.

As we were eating on the kitchen's island, the intercom rang and Aang walked over to answer it. Yep, this place is so big you need an intercom to talk to someone far away in another room. That's why there's one in every room.

"_Master Aang? You have three visitors here to see you and your friends." _Godfrey (Aang's butler) said in his thick Irish accent.

"Bring them up, Godfrey. Oh and please just call me Aang."

"Very well, Mas – err – Aang."

"I wonder who it is," Mai wondered out loud.

Then Kuzon burst in smiling. "Grandma's here! Oh no I need to find Snakey!"

Katara sat up, "Wait, Kuzon lost his pet cobra? _In the house?" _

"Don't worry Katara. Snakey only bites if he's upset." Aang said, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Twinkle Toes, THAT SNAKE IS **NEVER** HAPPY!" Toph panicked.

"Um, guys I think I just found it," Mai said in a bored tone pointing to the snake which was in the sink. I shivered.

Aang turned to the snake and looked at it firmly in the eye. "If Grandma sees you she's gonna faint so you'd better go back to your cage now!"

The snake hissed and snapped at Aang. Aang glared and continued to yell at the snake until it eventually slithered out of the room, defeated.

"Um, did you just yell at a snake?" I asked.

Katara snorted, "You should have seen him back at the island when he was sharing secrets with the snake that Azula put in our tent."

"Yep, and it understood every word I said. Honestly next time I'm gonna feed Snakey to Uncle Jan's alligators."

"Wow, looks like that snake's got some serious attitude," Toph joked. We all laughed as three old people came in.

Katara gasped, "Gran – Gran! Pakku!" we all hugged and said our hellos. Aang's grandmother looks a lot like Aang. They have the same silver eyes and black hair (except she's got some grey hairs).

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Kuzon came in as she was about to speak. "Great, now that everyone's here we can start. Many, many centuries ago," Gran – Gran started as a strange purple mist surrounded us. We gasped. On the table formed some sort of cloud and there we saw pictures of what Gran – Gran was saying.

"The first four Avatars' spirits lived on a special island that doesn't exist to the rest of the world but only to the chosen ones and the Avatar. When the Avatar died the world thought he was gone forever, but then, seventeen years ago on the 12th of January at four am, Aang was born." Gran – Gran smiled at the image of Aang just after he was born. Aw, look at the little guy. Those must have been the golden days, you know, before he could talk. Just joking, geez tough crowd.

**Aang's POV  
><strong>"What? I can't be the Avatar! I mean, I can't handle that responsibility," I exclaimed.

"Aang, you are going to be the most powerful Avatar ever. I can feel it," Pakku said.

"Anyway, Aang you have to learn the four elements to become a fully realised Avatar. When you can master these elements you will be able to stop Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula." Grandma June said.

"I'm sorry," Toph laughed, "Fire Lord? Princess?" I have to say I can't believe it either.

Gran – Gran frowned and continued. "Yes and they are very dangerous," she said and waved a hand over the cloud. The vision changed from Azula and Ozai to an image of Azula shooting lightning at me whilst I am in the Avatar State.

Katara gasped and pointed in fear, "My dream! Gran – Gran, that's one of my dreams!"

June, my grandma, frowned and said, "Yes, as The Chosen One you tend to have visions and warnings in your dreams."

"What does The Chosen One do?" Mai asked.

"The Chosen One is someone the Past Avatars choose to protect the Avatar and holds the next Avatar. That's why The Chosen One is always from another nation," Pakku eyed Katara and I as if to say, _I don't want to be a great grandfather _yet. Katara and I blushed and looked away from each other as Zuko, Kuzon and Toph snickered and Sokka groaned in disgust. Mai just sighed, bored.

"So, what else does Katara do other than see visions and 'entertain' Aang?" Kuzon smirked. I scowled at Kuzon and kicked him from under the table, when he groaned in pain and I smiled in triumph.

Grandma laughed and explained that Katara, Zuko, Kuzon, Toph and I can bend elements, but still need to learn from certain 'masters.'

"What about me and Sokka?" Mai asked.

"You two may not have been lucky but you can train in martial arts. You two have special masters."

"Um, Pakku I had a strange dream last night about that island," Katara started, nervously. What weird dream? I thought she slept well last night.

"Tell us all about it," grandma urged.

Katara took a deep breath and began. "We were about to leave that island when I saw this," she pulled out a sapphire heart on a silver chain.

"And when I woke up, I was holding it in my hand. I've never seen anything like it before and it kind of surprised me." She handed it to Gran – Gran, who eyed it closely.

"This necklace was given to only talented waterbenders, every great bender has one but it only comes when it feels the owner is ready. It lives inside the owner till it comes out – like a second heart. It is found in many different forms; Air has a scroll, Water has water - gems, Earth has meteors and Fire has a flame."

"Roku gave me this scroll when we were at the island. I've looked at it but it's blank. Any ideas?" I said and placed the scroll on the table. Pakku smiled.

"You will all find it very useful; meditate when you want to use it." Then, suddenly the room turned back to normal and the three adults stood up and said they had to go.

"How will you get back to New York and Florida with no flights?" Kuzon asked.

Grandma just smiled and opened the fridge and stepped inside along with Pakku and Gran – Gran. We all ran towards the fridge only to be greeted by a bright yellow flash and the three adults were gone.

"They made a portal," Zuko murmured. My phone started ringing so I excused myself and stood outside.

"Hello?"

"_Aang you need to get to the studio now, we've got a song to record, remember?"_

"Okay Gyatso. See you in a few." I hung up and went to tell the others.

In a few minutes, Sokka and I were about to start singing his first song; Eenie Meenie.

**[**Sokka]  
>Eenie meenie miney mo<br>Catch a bad chick by her toe  
>If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go<p>

She's indecisive; she can't decide  
>She keeps on lookin'<br>From left to right

Girl, come get closer  
>Look in my eyes<br>Searchin is so wrong  
>I'm Mr. Right<p>

You seem like the type  
>To love 'em and leave 'em<br>And disappear right after this song.  
>Just give me the night<br>To show you, hold you  
>Don't leave me out here dancin' alone<p>

You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
>Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time<br>I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
>I wish our hearts could come together as one<p>

'Cause shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova  
>Shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova<br>Shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova  
>Shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova<p>

[Aang]  
>Let me show you what you're missin'<br>Paradise  
>With me you're winning, girl<br>You don't have to roll the dice  
>Tell me what you're really here for<br>Them other guys?  
>I can see right through ya<p>

You seem like the type  
>To love 'em and leave 'em<br>And disappear right after this song  
>So give me the night<br>To show you, hold you  
>Don't leave me out here dancin' alone<p>

Can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
>Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time<br>I'm not tryin to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
>I wish our hearts could come together as one<p>

'Cause shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova  
>Shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova<br>Shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova  
>Shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova <p>

Eenie meenie miney mo  
>Catch a bad chick by her toe<br>If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
>Eenie meenie miney mo<br>Catch a bad chick by her toe  
>If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go<p>

**Katara's POV  
><strong>Wow, Aang and Sokka sound good together. We had a break and were in the Cafe nearby. And strangely enough, Sokka was in a bad mood.

"Sokka what's up?" Aang asked him when he yelled at a waiter for bringing him tea instead of iced tea.

"Nothing! I'm going out for a walk," he said and left the store.

"I think he's lonely," Toph said out of nowhere.

"Well, we should set him up then. Toph, would you –" Aang started but Toph punched him so hard that he fell off his chair.

"I will NOT date Snoozles! I like someone else," she said then gasped and covered her mouth in shock. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene as I helped up Aang.

"I was going to say, would you ask Sokka if he's interested in Yue Moon and since when do you like someone?" he said rubbing his arm.

Toph blushed and looked down which caused Aang, the entire cafe and I to gasp. Hey, you almost never see Toph blush, it's just not done.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh darn, we have to get back to the studio. Oh well I'll tell you guys later," she said and ran off. I laughed again and got up as soon as Aang paid the bill.

That night I was working on some music when Aang came in  
>"Sokka's not talking to anyone; not even Toph."<p>

I leaned in and kissed Aang, "Go talk to him," I whispered.

Aang sighed, "What makes you think he'll listen?"

"You're his best guy friend. When has he ever ignored you?"

Aang smiled and nodded. "You're right. Thanks 'Tara," he said kissed me. I deepened the kiss causing him to moan. I sat on his laps in such a way so that I was straddling him. Our tongues battled as his hands played with my hair. He broke away and started kissing my neck and I moaned. I tugged on his shirt and I could feel his erection jabbing my leg.

"Katara," he whispered, his voice full of lust, "Are you sure want ..."

I sighed and shook my head. "Not yet. I am Christian, remember?"

"And yet you swear?"

"Shut up and go talk to Sokka."

"Fine, but after a cold shower." I giggled and kissed him again. "Go, I'm serious now," I said.

Aang got up but turned around and said, "You might want to cover that up, because it seems I've left my mark," he smirked at my shock before leaving. I reached up and covered my neck thinking only two words.

_Oh sh*t._

**Normal POV  
><strong>Aang made his way to Sokka's room and barged in.

"Do you know how to knock?" Sokka said in an irritated tone.

"Yep, but if I did you wouldn't let me in," Aang said in a 'duh' voice.

Sokka glared at Aang. "What are you doing here in the first place? Why don't you go make out with Katara or something?"

Aang smirked and leaned against the wall. "Been there, done that. Wanna go back," he said.

"And why don't you?" Sokka groaned in disgust.

"She's worried about you. We all are. What's up?"

"I'm not upset."

"Sokka, I'm not leaving till you tell me what the h**l is wrong with you." Aang said firmly. Sokka sighed in defeat.

"Well I feel kinda left out you know, you and Katara are dating, Toph likes Kuzon –"

"I'm sorry what did you say? Toph likes Kuzon?" Aang burst into laughter, "Yes! I've finally found a way to get back at him."

Sokka cleared his throat and continued. "And after I broke up with Suki ... well ..."

Aang walked over to Sokka. "Dude, what would you say to Yue Moon?"

Sokka's eyes widened. "Yue Moon? As in the model? You know her?"

"Yep, when Ty Lee and I were dating she and Yue were good friends and I drove them to the malls and ... " Aang trailed off, shuddering at the memory of both girls taking him to that shop called 'Build – A – Bra.'

Sokka laughed and shook his head. "It's okay, bro. You don't have to continue."

Aang grinned and stood up to go but Sokka stopped him.

"What?"

"Thanks, Aang. You really know how to make someone feel better," Sokka said.

"No prob," Aang said before doing that complicated guy handshake with Sokka that every guy seems to know.

**That night at the dinner table.**

"So, Toph, I discovered a lot of things today, seeing anyone like *coughcoughKuzoncoughcough*?"

"TWINKLE TOES IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"TOPH! Stop strangling Aang!"

**How was it? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Sammy: D **


	7. Of Training and Cheating

**Music Changes Lives  
>Chapter 7<strong>

**Toph's POV  
><strong>I sat down on one of the deckchairs outside whilst Katara swam and Aang was lying on one of those pool chairs. Everything was peaceful until Sokka called from the BRAII stand nearby.

"You guys! I think this thing is broken," he called, hitting the stand with a stick.

"Did you switch it on?" Kuzon asked from the life guard chair near the deckchairs.

"Uh ... I knew you had to switch it on."

"Ha! I just made that up you have to put firewood first!" Kuzon said. Sokka blushed in embarrassment as we all laughed. _SPLASH!_

I looked up from my magazine and saw Aang's pool chair overturned and his sunglasses floating in the water. Katara was laughing her butt of and we all joined in. When Aang resurfaced we expected to see an annoyed expression but instead he was smiling as if he figured out something really difficult.

"I've got it!" he yelled, jumping out of the pool.

"Got what? Where are you going?" Kuzon yelled after him.

"You'll see!" Aang's distant voice answered.

He came back in a few moments with that scroll. He placed it in front of him and sat down with his knuckles together. Soon, light blue tattoos formed on his skin. They gradually began to glow a vivid white and his eyes were glowing too.

This was so wierd, but at the same time exciting. I felt something pulling me, telling me to sit down. I guess the others felt it too and sat in a circle around Aang and the scroll.

There was a bright flash and a strong wind. When I opened my eyes I saw sticks, rocks and mud swirling in a green tornado. There was one for everyone. Snow and ice for Sokka and Katara, fire for Kuzon and air for Aang. When the tornadoes stopped, in the wind's place was HUH? The Boulder? The Boulder cannot be my master. I suffered THREE painful years of P.E. with him and now he's gonna teach me earthbending! NOOOO!

**Katara's POV  
><strong>When the tornado cleared I saw Grandpa Pakku standing there smiling at me. I smiled back and hugged him. Well, I did my best to seeing as I was still sitting. He laughed and said I'm acting like a five year old.

"I don't care," I said before letting go. I looked around and saw Sokka's teacher. He was tall and had a serious expression on his face, but in his eye there was something that screamed 'I'm pretty laid back.'

Kuzon had ... Zuko's uncle? And Aang was teamed up with his grandfather, Roku. Wait, didn't he die eight years ago? Maybe a ghost?

I feel pretty bad for Toph, she's got The Boulder. He used to be our gym teacher and boy was it terrible.

Once, I was three minutes late for gym and he made me do twenty - sit ups and seventeen laps of the soccer field. The only thing on my mind was a lot of swear words.

"Hey where are we?" Kuzon asked. He was the only one who noticed, as usual. We all took a look at our surroundings. There were four pillars on each side of the room, all which have the insignias of the four nations. The room seemed to stretch for miles and was all earth. There were gigantic torches in each corner of the room and there was a massive pool nearby.

"This is where we will train everyday from now on." Roku said in his serious tone. It still sent shivers down my spine seeing as he was supposed to be dead.

First we started off with the basics like freezing water and unfreezing. I mastered that and moved on to the more advanced techniques. "Katara you are by far the most talented waterbender I've met," Pakku said with a smile.

I grinned before asking Pakku about some more waterbending styles. I was about to do my first battle when I noticed Kuzon seemed to be struggling with firebending and he had a sad and scared expression on his face. He talked to Iroh, and then they stopped the lesson. I wonder what caused him so much grief all of a sudden. Suddenly, millions of ice daggers came flying my way. I turned them into liquid at the last moment before turning my full attention towards Pakku.

"Think fast!" he said before tossing ice discs at me. I made a shield which shattered the discs. I made a gigantic wave and sent it to Pakku and he turned it into a gigantic snowball before hurling it towards me. I dodged it and made an ice sword and charged at Pakku. He made his own sword and attacked me. I decided to distract him and froze him to the ground after smashing his sword into millions of pieces. Then I put snow all over him and poked two holes so I could see his eyes, which were glaring at me.

I giggled, "Oh don't be so cold, and you make a great snowman!"

Pakku broke himself free and straitened his clothes. "I think that's enough practice for today, at this rate you'll be a master by next week."

I grinned before bowing before my master. "See you at dawn!" I said before skipping happily towards Aang. Aang seemed to be finished as well and was drinking a bottle of water. "Hi."

"Hiya, how was your training?" I asked, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Fine and I'm guessing yours went well."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, curious.

"I saw you battle Pakku and I have to say you seemed pretty good," he said holding my hand.

I felt electricity shoot up my spine at his very touch. I kind of liked it, it was not like a shock but more of a pleasant power surge.

"How was your airbending?"

"Awesome and I get to keep my tattoos, too."

Just then The Boulder came flying past us and missed me by an inch.

"And this is for third grade!" Toph yelled speeding towards him in a rock armour. The Boulder jumped out of the way just in time causing Toph to slam into the wall. Aang and I helped her up.

"This isn't over. You'd better watch out, dude because I'll do some serious damage to you when I'm a master," Toph threatened.

"The Boulder is not scared of a sixteen year old girl. And The Boulder will see you in detention!" he said, handing Toph a pink slip.

She ripped it up. "You can't do that, I don't even go to school anymore!"

The Boulder just laughed. "That's what you think!" he said before marching off to the portal which Roku had just made.

Toph huffed and walked off. "Hey, where are you going?" Aang called out.

"To Earth!" Toph said and disappeared down a tunnel.

"When did that get here?" Sokka said, pointing to the hole.

"Beats me but I'm following her," Kuzon said, shrugging his shoulders before following Toph.

Whilst everyone was relaxing, Toph and I had a battle, which she won.

"Can you let me out of this cage please?" I said, trying to slice the rock bar.

"All right, if I have to," she said before setting me free.

We walked into the house and I looked for Aang. He wasn't in his room, the library, the game room or the music room. Finally, I gave up and asked Godfrey.

"He said something about meeting someone at Starbucks," Godfrey said. Yes! Now I can go to the mall and buy his present, our one – month anniversary is tomorrow.

"When did he leave?" I asked, hopefully.

"A few minutes ago; you can still catch him if it's that urgent."

I nodded and ran out to the garage where Ray Ray was polishing the limo.

"Ray Ray I need the Mercedes," I said to the driver. He threw the car keys at me.

"Do you need a ride, Miss Waters?"

"No thanks," I said before getting in the car. In a few minutes I was at the mall and heading towards the music store.  
>Then I spotted Aang at the Starbucks Cafe but just as I was about to head over to him, I noticed Aang with someone ... a girl. I shook my head; Aang wouldn't cheat on me, right? I was convinced once she stood up and kissed him on the cheek before she left, then he smiled.<p>

My heart broke into a million pieces right then and there. I thought I saw a flash, but my vision was blurred with all my tears. I ran to the car and drove home quickly.

I can't believe Aang is cheating on me.

**Ooooh who's the mystery girl? Is Aang really cheating on her? What was the flash? Review please. PLEASE!**

**Sammy :)**


	8. Emotions

**Music Changes Lives  
>Chapter 8<strong>

**Aang's POV  
><strong>I was having the most pleasant dream when I was interrupted by Sokka and Toph.

"WHAT THE H**L IS THIS?" Sokka screeched, waking me up.

"What's what?" I said, groggily.

"THIS YOU AS**OLE! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON KATARA!" Sokka.

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say. But finally I managed to mutter a few words.

"Sokka ... this isn't what it looks like ... I ... I would never hurt Katara," I muttered.

"Too late for that," Sokka spat before leaving the room. Toph remained and sat down on the bed. She sighed and turned to me.

"I know this is not your fault but seriously, what were you doing with Yue?"

"I was at the mall looking for a gift for Katara but I couldn't find anything. Then I saw Yue and I went to ask her for advise. Since I still needed to talk to Yue about Sokka, I took this as an opportunity. Turns out, she likes him too and can't wait to see Sokka again. So, here I am, thinking everything's perfect and then I find out Katara won't want anything to do with me." I sighed and looked down.

**Katara's POV  
><strong>I didn't get a good night's sleep because of two things. The first reason was because of Aang. I still can't believe he's cheating. The emotions inside of me were driving me crazy. Hurt, confusion, love, anger all at once makes my head spin. So, in the end I made a solution: if I let go of the source of my troubles all this grief will go away, right? So all I have to do is to break up with Aang and then everything will be fine, right? Wrong. If I do break up with him, my heart will break as well. And I love him, but he hurt me. Is it worth it? Maybe we weren't meant to be. But I'm the Chosen One so I should be with him. But he doesn't seem to agree. I'm so confused.

The second reason was because I kept hearing a voice whisperin g to me. _Don't leave the one you love for the one you like, because the one you like will leave you for the one love. _I guess something or someone doesn't want Kataang to break up either.

So as I was deciding whether to throw myself off a cliff or feed myself to sharks, Kuzon walked in and sat down.

"Do you knock?" I asked.

"Nope," Kuzon replied, popping the P. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No, it's what I can help you with," he said, "Talk to me."

"About what?" I tried to act innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me. Just tell me what's up between you and my little brother." I sighed, giving in.

"I was at the mall yesterday looking for something for Aang. It's our anniversary today. And I saw him with this girl ... and ... it's just ... he looked so happy with her and I couldn't believe my eyes. I just wish this hadn't happened, I wish this was all a horrible nightmare. Right now I'm as confused as ever."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna end it, I can't cope with all this pressure."

"WHAT? You cannot give up! What happened to the strong Katara that we all know and love?" Kuzon exclaimed.

"She's broken. She's gone with the wind. I've got to do this."

"What would Aang say?"

"He doesn't give a sh*t about anything I do; he'll probably be even happier when I tell him the news." I said as I crossed my arms and looked away. I felt tears returning and tried to force them away, but I couldn't.

"Mom." I looked up, confused.

"Pardon?" I wanted to make sure I heard him right.

"How much do you know about our mom?"

"Not much."

"Ten years ago our mom was murdered, right in front Aang and I. Dad was coming home late one night. Aang, mom and I were watching movies in the home theatre. Then, we heard a crash come from downstairs and Godfrey came up and told us there was a robber in the house. Mom told us to hide and she started to dial the police. That's when the robber burst in. He wanted to know where 'The Avatar' was. Mom said she did not know what he was talking about. Mom stood her ground and did not tell him. All this time we were in the DVD closet, watching everything. The robber gave up and shot blue fire at my mom and burnt her to death. Aang screamed in horror and ran out of our hiding place towards mom. The robber grabbed Aang and was strangling him then I kicked him in the nuts," Kuzon smiled a bit as he said that before continuing.

"The police and dad came in with Godfrey and Ray Ray. The robber was arrested and took Aang to the hospital. That night, Aang and I had witnessed our mother murdered. He promised that he would protect everyone he loves."

I was shocked, no, beyond shocked. I got up and hugged Kuzon, who was tearing up.

"I'm so sorry, Kuzon," I whispered. He nodded and wiped his tears.

"The reason why I told you that is because Aang made a promise, which he still keeps. I can tell he loves you and would never hurt you. You make him happy, I guess you make up for that loss he had since mom died. Loosing you will finish him, are you sure you want to do that?" I thought about it. Do I really make him that happy?

_Don't leave him; the one you love._ There's that voice again. It definitely is not my conscious.

"You're right, Kuzon. I'll go talk to him," I said as I got up and headed towards the door. I turned to look at Kuzon and smiled.

"Thanks, Kuzon."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can you tell Toph I like her back?" I laughed.

"Sure."

**Aang's POV  
><strong>I felt a whole lot better after my talk with Toph. Right now, we were playing cards waiting for breakfast downstairs. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. Katara came in and Toph immediately got up.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a while," she smiled and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Katara called out to Toph.

"What?"

"Kuzon likes you too." Toph smiled a huge smile that only I could pull off before screaming and running out of the room. We both laughed before turning silent. Finally, I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I know you're probably mad at me and if you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand."

She looked up, shocked. "Why are you sorry? I was going to break up with you because I thought we weren't meant to be. I was going to break up with you until Kuzon helped me realise how much you mean to me." She looked down, ashamed. I pulled her into a hug.

"You had every right to dump me. I'm sorry I hurt you. It hurts knowing all the hurt I put you through," I whispered, feeling tears running down my cheeks.

"I forgive you, Aang. I love you so much. I wish I trusted you more. I'm sorry." I kissed her forehead.

"It's fine, Katara. Can we forget about all of this?"

"Sure. By the way, happy one – month anniversary," she smiled, kissing me passionately. I never get tired of that.

Then we pulled apart and smiled knowing everything was alright. Then something clicked inside my head which caused me to burst out laughing. Katara looked at me like I'd gone insane.

"What's so funny?"

"Its ... I ... we ... had ..." I managed still laughing my guts out.

"What?" Katara asked annoyed. I tried to calm down long enough to say a few words.

"We had a fight that nearly caused us to break up on the day we got together one month ago!" I said causing me to explode into more laughter, now joined by Katara.

"Don't you want your present?"

"I considered that my present but oh well." She laughed and presented me with a black guitar case.

"Happy anniversary! I managed to get that guitar you were always talking about," she said waiting for me to open the case. I gasped at the marvel that lay before me.

"This is awesome! Now here's your suprise."

I took my acoustic guitar and began to strum.

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

_I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with a broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay a while<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<em>

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise it moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with a broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay a while<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<em>

_I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful <em>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with a broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay a while<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<em>

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<em>

_Yeah  
>[Softly]<br>I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

I finished playing and noticed Katara was crying. I put down my guitar and pulled her onto my lap. I let her cry into my chest for a few minutes before asking her if I had done something to offend her. She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"That was the most touching thing anyone has ever done for me," she whispered, hugging me close.

I kissed her forehead and played with her hair. "I love you so much Katara."

"I love you too, Aang."

"Good because we have a long day ahead of us."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough," I smiled at her confused expression.

**Oh, yes she will. **

**Sokka: will what?**

**Me: what are you doing here?**

**Sokka: I actually don't know.**

**Me: O –okay then. Review please!**

**Sammy :)**

**Sokka: who's Sammy?**

**Me: seriously, what are you doing here?**


	9. No, not again

**Okay I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but in my defense I had writer's block! **

**Sokka: Hey! I brought company!**

**Me: Who? *excited***

**Aang: hi!**

**Zuko: What's up?**

**Katara: Where are we?**

**Toph: Who are you?**

**Me: *irritated* Why don't ya'll just move in?**

**Aang: Sure!**

**Me: &#? $!**

**Anyway...**

**I own nothing!**

**...MCL...**

**Aang's POV  
><strong>"So now do you get it?" Kuzon asked as we drove towards to beach. The beach is where Sokka and Yue were having their date.

"Since when have you become an expert on girls?" Sokka demanded.

"Since I had more girlfriends than you," I smirked. Sokka turned to the window, "Yeah right," he scoffed.

"You never answered my question!" Kuzon said from the driver's seat.

"No rapping, no cheesy pick up lines but lots of compliments," Sokka counted on his fingers, "Otherwise I'll scare her away."

I hi – fived Sokka, "You got it, man."

"I can still tell her meat jokes, right?"

Oh boy, this is gonna be a long night.

**...MCL...**

**LaterAtTheBeach  
>No One's POV<strong>

"Are we there yet?" Sokka asked again.

"No we aren't!" Aang yelled, clearly aggravated. Sokka crossed his arms and pouted.

"Can I at least know where on the beach? The pier? A boat? Anything?"

"Dude, you can ask a million times but as long as Toph loves me I will never tell you," Kuzon said.

"But –"

"NEVAAR!" Kuzon screamed, pumping his fist in the air.

"We're here!" Aang exclaimed, happy to be away from Kuzon and Sokka. They came to a spot which was far away from the public. Yue was already there, sitting on a picnic blanket.

Behind her stood Toph and Katara."You too, huh?" Sokka asked, breaking the awkward silence.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Erm, let's leave these two lovebirds to get along," Toph broke the silence before leaving with Kuzon, Aang and Katara in tow.

"Hey! I thought that was _our_ nickname!"

"Not anymore, Chatterbox, not anymore."

**...MCL...**

**Kuzon's POV  
><strong>"Chatterbox?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so bored."

"So? Do something, I'm watching the fireworks."

"So kiss me, idiot." I turned to her disbelievingly.

"I am not your entertainment when you're... oh whatever." She grabbed my collar, crashing my lips to hers in the process. I kissed her back with so much force, causing us to fall back into the sand. My hands snaked around her waist, leaving as little space between us as possible. I pulled away to kiss her neck receiving a moan from Toph that encouraged me to go lower.

Then this magical, passionate moment was ruined once we heard someone clear their throat. Toph and I looked up only to see two twelve year old girls staring down at us. Toph turned crimson red and stared at the ground. Damn, this is awkward.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there?" I asked, blushing a little. The shorter girl replied.

"Long enough," she smirked, "Anyway, can we have some autographs?"

Toph and I nodded before signing their pictures.

"Thanks. Oh and, sorry for interrupting... you know." The taller one called, causing them to giggle uncontrollably as they walked away. I frowned. _That's right, walk away. Far, far away._

"Maybe we shouldn't have made fun of Twinkles and Sugar Queen when they invited us to that secret place."

"I told you so!"

**Somewhere else...**

"This place is absolutely beautiful," Katara gushed as she took in the calm sound of waves splashing below her and the dark, starry night that glistened above her head.

"Yeah, and it's got an awesome view of Sokka and Yue," Aang said whilst looking over the small cliff. Katara shot her boyfriend a disapproving look, "You know that it's wrong to spy on other people!" Katara scolded. Aang rolled his eyes.

"Right. And how many times has Sokka spied on us, hmm?" Aang smiled in satisfaction knowing he had won this round.

Katara put her hands up. "Ok, you got me."

The couple lay on their stomachs as they looked over the cliff. They watched as Sokka and Yue talked and laughed in comfortable silence until the first firework exploded with a loud bang.

"Katara, the fireworks are starting!" Aang exclaimed, pointing up at the sky. Katara looked up and oohed and ahed in awe with Aang.

Aang really enjoyed spending time with Katara alone, ever since their fight they've been closer than ever and because of that, he never wanted to make Katara unhappy ever again.

His mind drifted off to that secret war about to happen, just waiting to break through and engulf the world with darkness. He thought about how many people were going to suffer because of this war. He thought about his friends and how their safety is on the line because they wanted to help him. He thought about his mom and how she risked her life just so that he could live his.

Katara noticed her boyfriend's sudden change of expression.

"Aang are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Don't even try lying to me."

"I'm not!"

"Aang!"

The teen sighed. "I'm thinking about the war about to happen."

Katara frowned. "Don't worry about that, I know you can beat Ozai. Besides, if you need help you've got Sokka, Toph, Kuzon and me," Katara smiled, hoping to lift his spirits. She pulled him in for a hug, which he happily returned.

"Thanks. Katara did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"No but you could stand to mention it more," Katara giggled when she saw the adorable but cheesy grin he flashed her."

**...MCL...**

**Sokka's POV  
><strong>"... and then I said, 'Oh _I'm _the crazy one?'" I laughed. Yue giggled slightly.

"Yeah ... hehe ..." my smile faded away as I realised something: this date was not going well. Sure, Yue was a great girl but she wasn't Suki...

_Flashback  
>"Suki, I'm sorry it had to be this way but we both know our relationship hasn't been working lately and long distances are going to make it worse..." I choked, fighting tears. I had to be strong. Suki shook her head and exploded.<em>

"_Sokka are you really breaking up with me? Seven months and you're just going to throw that away?" she screamed, punching my chest as she did so. Her words broke my heart but not as much as her next ones did._

"_I thought you loved me."_

_End flashback_

"Sokka, what's wrong?" Yue's worried voice brought him back to reality.

He sighed and took Yue's hands, looking at her straight in her navy blue eyes as he did so.

"I'm sorry, Yue but I don't ... I can't..." He couldn't say it. He let go of her dainty hands and looked away.

Yue cupped his cheek, turning his head so she could look at him. "You're not ready to move on, are you?" she asked in a small voice.

Sokka shook his head sorrowfully. "I don't think I am."

Yue sadly smiled, "It's fine, I understand. She's very lucky though."

"So can we be friends?"

"I don't see why not."

**...MCL...**

Ozai looked up at the sound of his door opening. A figure in a dark cloak walked in.

"I heard you wanted me?" the teen said. Ozai smiled as he turned to an unusual looking glass that stood on the desk. It was filled to the brim with water. "Show me the Avatar," he hissed.

The water began to bubble and mist surrounded the dark room.

Outside in the hallway, Zuko was passing his father's study but stopped when he noticed mist coming out from the slightly ajar door. Curious, he stopped to listen.

Back inside the room, the water in the glass revealed a picture of Aang and his friends. Ozai pointed to Aang. "Find him and kill him."

The man smiled sinisterly and removed his hood, revealing Haru. "My pleasure."

Zuko's eyes widened and ran to his car.

He couldn't let this happen, no, not again.

**...MCL...**

**Dun, dun DUN!**

**Toph: wow, you are weird**

**Me: *beams* why thank you!**

**Toph: *face palms herself* oh boy.**

**Me: anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sammy :)**


	10. The Plan

**Chapter 10... Eep!**

**Me: Zuko do the disclaimer**

**Zuko: What? **

**Me: Well if you guys are going to hang out here instead of the story's plot then you might as well do some work.**

**Zuko: No thanks.**

**Me: DO IT!**

**Zuko: *scared* KataangxChannyluvr doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. There, happy?**

**Me:D**

**...MCL...**

**Katara's POV  
><strong>"So you guys are friends now?" I enquired a few hours later.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah. I thought I had moved on but clearly I was wrong, going on that date tonight helped me figure out some stuff."

It had been two hours since the fireworks, almost time for supper, which was a good thing because I was really hungry.

I sat next to Aang on one of the many couches in the big but cosy living room. Sokka was telling us about his date whilst we waited to be served.

"... So I was telling her –" Sokka's story (Thank Goodness) was interrupted by Godfrey coming into the room.

"Master Aang, Zuko Wang requests to have an audience with you," he said in his thick Irish accent. It's strange, he looks and acts like he's from the UK yet he's from Ireland.

"In English, please," Kuzon politely said, imitating Godfrey. I tried to stop a giggle and bit my cheeks. Toph, however, just started laughing. Sokka chuckled slightly. Aang rolled his eyes at Kuzon before turning to the fuming butler.

"Bring him in," Aang ordered.

As soon as Godfrey left we all burst out laughing.

Zuko came in a few minutes later. He sat in an armchair and said nothing. We noticed his grave expression and immediately shut up.

"What's up, Hothead? Finally got dumped by your girlfriend?" Toph smirked, hoping to ease the tension.

Not this time, Toph, not this time.

Zuko stood up in rage. "No!" he fumed, "It's actually worse than that."

"What?" Sokka asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"My dad ... my dad is planning to kill you guys." Zuko looked away. What? My head was spinning. This is a joke, right? Right? RIGHT?

"W – what?" Aang asked his voice shook.

**Normal POV  
><strong>"Well, he technically wants to kill Aang but he knows you guys are going to fight for him so he's decided to kill all of you. He somehow knows Aang's the Avatar and wants him dead so that nothing can stop him from starting a war," Zuko explained.

"Not on my watch," Kuzon declared, "I say we go kill _him_."

"Well what do we do? Barge in and say: 'Oh hey, Firelord. We would like to kill you before you kill Aang, if that's okay with you.'" Sokka said sarcastically.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Of course not idiot. What we need is a plan."

"Well we can report him to the police," Katara offered.

"With what proof, hmm?" Zuko requested. Katara glared, "Have any better ideas?"

"We can get proof from you, Zuko. We need you to get as much information as you can and bring it to us, immediately. Then, we take it to the police and have him arrested." Aang said.

Toph shook her head. "Ozai will suspect too much and since he wants to kill Aang he's going to be watching us very closely. Besides, he knows that you are our friend so he'll probably have Azula watching us. As much as I hate to say it; she's not stupid. She'll know something's up and tell your dad if he's clueless."

"So let's say Zuko does get the info, we use it to counter attack him. You know, take him out using the element of surprise. We'll take him to court then the police step in," Sokka proposed, "What?" he asked all the awestruck faces.

"Okay we'll go with Sokka's plan. Now all we need is the info and we're all set. Zuko, we need you to start looking as soon as possible," Aang instructed. Zuko nodded.

"Alright, it's settled then. Team Avatar on three," Sokka announced, putting his hand out. Everyone stared at Sokka as if to say, 'Team Avatar, really?'

Sokka threw his hands up, "What? I think it's a good name."

Godfrey came in, "Dinner is served."

"Finally!" Toph yelled, jumping up. "What's for dinner, Bushy Beard?"

"Very amusing, Miss Toph. Very amusing indeed. I believe Chef Paula has prepared _La Paella._"

"And that would be?"

"Food, Toph. It's called food." Sokka grinned. Toph rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Sokka nodded not guessing the sarcasm in Toph's voice.

Katara couldn't help smiling at the two friends. She hoped things would remain the same, after the war.

Aang stole a glance at Katara and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

_It's going to be OK, _Katara thought_, for now, at least._

**This is easily my shortest chapter. Sorry for that, btw.**

**Sokka: Yeah, you better be sorry.**

**Me: No need to be rude.**

**Sokka: YES THERE IS! You made me break up with Suki...**

**Me: don't worry 'bout that just yet.**

**REVIEW ****PLEASE!**

**Sammy :)**


	11. News

**Chapter eleven. I'm on a roll.**

**Sokka please do the disclaimer.**

**Sokka: Yes! KataangxChannyluvr doesn't own anything!**

**Hey! I do own something, thank you very much!**

**Sokka: Oh really? What?**

**The videogame HA! It's on my DS! :D**

**Sokka: Ok...**

**Kuzon's POV  
><strong>"When will you be back?" Azula asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I don't know but I promise I'll come back soon," I said. She pulled me in and kissed me. Someone kill me now. After a few seconds we pulled away.

"I love you, Aiko," Azula whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." LIES!

"Aaaaaaaaand Cut!" the director shouted, "LUNCH!"

The moment I heard the word 'cut' I shoved Azula off of me before whipping out my phone. Hey, after kissing someone as vile as Azula YOU would want to visit your dentist.

I still wonder how Aang managed to kiss her, let alone date her for three months. I shivered remembering those terrible, TERRIBLE three and a half months.

"Yeah ... yeah ... thanks Dr. I'm going to live!" I exclaimed as soon as I hung up. And you thought I was kidding.

"Kuzon ... wait up ... dude ... slow ... down," someone panted as they tried to keep up with me as I ran to my trailer.

I turned around and saw a tan guy with green eyes and shaggy brown hair.

"Dude, I didn't think you'd ever stop," they guy panted.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Uh, hey... long time no ...see?"

The teen laughed and stuck out his hand, "The name's Haru. I'm a friend of Katara's and I came to visit." Oh, this guy.

I grinned and shook his hand but on the inside I was scowling. How stupid does he think I am? Idiot. Sokka told me what he did to Katara and if he thinks he's going to hurt her again, he's got another thing coming. Hey, she's like a little sister to me now.

"Uh cool, I guess. Look, I'm so sorry but I got to go now, you know, movies to film, places to go but it was nice meeting ya," I called as I speed – walked to my car.

I grabbed my phone and quickly texted the director before dialling Aang's number.

"Hey bro, guess who I just met..."

**Azula's POV  
><strong>I stood up rubbing my sore back as I did so. That stupid, idiotic moron will pay, I silently vowed.

Haru walked up to me, his face twisted into a scowl.

"Didn't go well? Well that's what happens when Daddy sends an ass to do a job, though I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand," I sneered whilst Wardrobe did my makeup.

"Don't be a bitch just because your dad chose me to kill the Avatar instead of you," Haru retorted, "Besides, we still need to figure out when and where to get the little rat."

"I'll help you if you answer one question. Why do you want him dead so much?"

He turned to leave and ingored my question. "I don't need your help."

I smirked. "It's because of the little slut he's currently dating, isn't it? You envy him because she loves him way more than she ever liked you, isn't it?" my smirk grew even bigger when his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You're pathetic."

**Katara's POV  
><strong>"He's WHAT?" I screamed, pulling Kuzon's collar.

"He ... he's ... b – back," Kuzon chocked out. I sighed before releasing the red actor.

"Sorry. I just can't believe Haru is here." Aang pulled me in for a hug.

You know, I was hoping I'd never see that bastard again.

"Didn't your dad arrest him?" Toph asked Sokka.

"Yeah, I think so. Although, why would he break out of prison and come all the way to California just because he wants to 'visit'?" Sokka asked as he strummed his guitar.

"Maybe," Aang suggested, "Maybe he's just stupid like that."

"I always knew he was an ass," Toph stated whilst she dug for gold in her nose.

Why would he come all the way here for nothing? If he's here then it's something big. He must mean business if he had to break out of jail just to do it.

Although, what could it be? Revenge? Probably. How can he get revenge on me though? Kidnapping, raping, getting rid of Aang, killing... Wait a minute.

"He's here because he's the one who Ozai sent to kill Aang," I whispered.

"Huh?" Sokka asked, "Come again?"

"Haru wants to kill Aang. He's the one Ozai's using to get rid of Aang," I said, loud enough for the group to hear. "It has to be the reason why he's here."

Toph's eyes narrowed. "Why that little..."

"Ah, there you guys are!" Gyatso's voice interrupted Toph's rampage. He walked into the Cafe and spotted us almost immediately.

"I've got good news and bad news. The good news is I got the band to play at the Kyoshi Summer Music Festival at the end of the summer!"

Sokka screamed, jumped up and hugged Gyatso with all his might. We all laughed at the scene.

The Kyoshi Summer Music Festival is one of the biggest events of the year. All the world's top musicians and artists always perform and it's always held, strangely enough, on Ember Island. Loads of people wrestle just to come and catch a glimpse of the performers, let alone listen to them.

Sokka and I were supposed to go last year but some crazy mouth foaming hobo stole our tickets the day before. I smiled, remembering Sokka's flabbergasted expression.

At least there's some good news today. I don't think I can take any more bad news. Gosh, I haven't been this excited in such a long time.

"So what's the bad news?" Oh yeah, there's that.

"Er... Azula'sinittoo anyone want some pie?" Gyatso stuttered.

"Gyatso. What. Did. You. Say?" Aang said through gritted teeth.

Deep breath, 'Tara, deep breath.

"Seriously, I'll buy."

"Gyasto."

5 seconds till explosion.

"Azula somehow got into the festival." 5 ... 4...

Toph hid behind a menu and Sokka backed away from the table, slowly.

3 ... 2...

Kuzon and I ducked under the table and covered our ears waiting for the explosion.

1...

Silence...

I cautiously peeped over the table top only to see a pissed Aang and a worried Gyatso.

Sokka and Kuzon took their seats carefully as if a bomb was about to explode. Toph lowered her menu.

"I have to say I'm impressed, no explosion," I smiled. I spoke way too soon.

"**WHAT?"**

"Kaboom," Kuzon whispered in my ear.

**That's it for today.**

**Katara: Aw...**

**Shut it.**

**Katara: you're so mean**

**Thanks.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL BE MEANER TO KATARA! MWA HA HA HA!**

**Sammy **


	12. Of Info, Songs, Naps and Fights

**I don't own ATLA or Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, last take for today then you can rest. We're going to record this as your last song for your album so no pressure, last chance. You can do this but for the love of Agni DON'T RUIN THIS SHOT!" Gyatso 'encouraged' the band.<p>

The four teens were in the recording booth trying (and failing) to record their new song with Gyasto.

"Now I regret staying up last night," Sokka half whispered half groaned.

"Hey it might have been too much training but on the bright side, I mastered waterbending," Aang tried to lighten the mood with no success.

"Yea, right after you stopped drooling over Sweetness in a bikini," Toph rolled her eyes. Katara felt heat rising to her cheeks as she tried changing the subject, "Aren't we supposed to be recording? Gyasto, cue the music, we're ready!"

She tried ignoring the snickers and the stare that was burning into her back.

Gyatso sighed and started the music, _they're paying you hundreds for this, _he thought.

"OK. In three, two, one," Gyatso counted on his fingers.

Toph grabbed the mic and took a deep breath.

_I can be tough  
>I can be strong<br>but with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl  
>who gives a shit<br>behind this wall  
>you've just walked through it<em>

_And I remember all those crazy things  
>you said<em>

_You left them running through my head  
>you're always there, you're everywhere<br>but right now I wish you were here.  
>All those crazy things we did<br>Didn't think about it, just went with it  
>You're always there, you're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here  
>All those crazy things we did<br>didn't think about it just went with it  
>you're always there, you're everywhere<em>

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<em>

I love the way you are  
>It's who I am, don't have to try hard<br>We always say, say like it is  
>And the truth is that I really miss<p>

All those crazy things you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here.<br>All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it, just went with it<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Damn, Damn, Damn,<br>What I'd do to have you  
>here, here, here<br>I wish you were here.  
>Damn, Damn, Damn<br>What I'd do to have you  
>near, near, near<br>I wish you were here.

[Bridge:]  
>No, I don't wanna let go<br>I just wanna let you know  
>That I never wanna let go<p>

(let go let go let go let go)

No, I don't wanna let go  
>I just wanna let you know<br>That I never wanna let go

(let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>here, here, here  
>I wish you were here (I wish you were)<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<p>

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<p>

**Katara's POV  
><strong>The music stopped and Gyatso gave us a thumbs up through the glass before coming into the booth.

"Okay, you guys. We've got that down but now we need a new song for the festival..."

My ears tuned out Gyatso's voice as I began to drift into day dream land.

I couldn't help but wonder what I would be doing back in New York if all this hadn't happened. Haru probably would still be in jail, I'd be worrying about a pop quiz Professor Zhao would throw at us during Algebra, Sokka would still be dating Suki, Toph would be either harassing a new kid or fighting with her parents. And Aang... who knows where he would be right now? If it wasn't for the former band breaking up... he wouldn't have met us and he would still be living the good life as a celebrity.

Although, he would have a hard time keeping his secret from his band mates.

"... Understood?" Gyatso asked. I immediately sat up, back in reality. Gyatso was watching us, still waiting for an answer.

I nodded and kicked Sokka, who was asleep. "Huh... wah? Err, I mean yeah of course."

Toph groaned and Aang smacked his forehead in frustration. Gyatso didn't notice and smiled before leaving the room. As soon as he left we heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to my room to sleep so don't bother waking me up!" Sokka warned before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Yeah I think we could all use a ..." Aang trailed off, falling asleep. I sighed and turned to Toph.

"Could you... Toph?" I called after her running form. I guess I'm on my own then," I muttered to myself as I took Aang's arms and put them on my shoulders. Why is he so heavy when he's so fit?

So after ten agonising minuets of dragging Aang up the stairs, I opened the door of his room and put him onto the king sized bed. As I turned to leave I smiled when I heard him whisper.

"Stay with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<br>**I watched from my window as Azula and my father drove out of the gate until they disappeared from sight. I ran downstairs into my dad's private study.

It looked like an ordinary office with a wooden desk, a computer, some paperwork and some family photos here and there.

Now, if I was an evil egomaniac where would I put a plan to rule the world?

I looked in the shelves, throwing books and papers around. Nothing.

I opened the drawers in the desk and I searched through all of the files on the computer. Nothing.

I sighed in frustration and punched the wall, causing some photos to drop and burning some photos with firebending. When a gigantic portrait of the whole family fell, I noticed a piece of paper sticking out. Smiling, I opened the back of the frame and some files fell out. I grabbed the files and ran to my car.

This is exactly what happened last time with mom, but this time, I'm ready for it.

_Flashback  
>"Azula where's mom?" I shouted. At the time, I was only ten. Mom was nowhere to be found after her fight with dad. Azula smirked.<em>

"_Oh, daddy made mummy stop being naughty and now she's asleep." I sighed, relieved._

"_When will she wake up?"_

"_Not anytime soon, brother." I then realised that my father had killed mom. _

_End Flashback_

And now he's after Aang; one of my friends. We may not be close but I will NOT let him win this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokka's POV<br>**_"Ha ha! Take this! And that! Whoohoo, Bull's eye!" I screamed, firing all my meat at the evil cabbage man. A steak soared through the air until it hit the cart full of cabbage heads right off the bridge._

"_MY CABBAGES!" the man screamed, diving in after them._

"_Yes! The Meat Warrior wins!" I bellowed. This is an awesome dream. Wait! Dream? Oh man... I'm waking up._

I woke up with a start and frowned. "Why did I wake up? Why?" I moaned, sitting up.

"If I'm going to be awake, might as well go get a snack," I murmured to myself. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

I grabbed some Simba Chips and headed into the lounge. I munched on Salt and Vinegar whilst surfing through the channels, completely oblivious to the knocking on the door. Godfrey popped up out of nowhere and answered the door.

Zuko came in looking very victorious. I noticed the files clutched in his hand and I smiled.

"I'll go get the others," I stood up, heading up the endless stairs, _again._

My first stop was Katara. "Katara," I whispered, knocking on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Nothing.

I grew impatient and barged in, expecting Katara to yell at me for 'being rude.' I looked around the tidy room and saw no teenage girl. Oh well, I tried.

Next stop, Aang.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<br>**I opened my eyes and found myself being watched by two beautiful grey orbs.

"Morning 'Tara," he whispered.

I grinned, "Morning Aang. How long have you been awake?"

"A few minuets. It's kind of hard to sleep with your snoring."

I narrowed my eyes, "I do not snore!"

Aang laughed. "Yeah, you do, well really lightly but loud enough to wake me up."

"At least I don't talk in my sleep, Mr. Foofoocuddlypoops." I smirked. Aang gasped, "Who told you that?"

"You did. And you also told me that you think I'm sexy," I blushed a little.

"At least I'm honest in my sleep," he said, leaning down to kiss me. I sighed in content and deepened the kiss. My arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Hey, Aang Zuko's here – WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Aang pulled away causing me to moan in disappointment.

That disappointment turned into anger as I sat up and saw Sokka standing in the hallway with his arms crossed.

"Sokka can't you knock? You of all people should know this by now: Aang and I weren't doing anything!"

"Well soooorry I'm just looking out for you! I don't want what happened with Haru to happen again." He retorted.

"So you don't trust me with your sister? You think I'm like that jack ass who broke Katara's heart? Nice to know, Sokka, nice to know," Aang protested, obviously hurt.

Sokka's hard glare softened as he looked at Aang to me and back to Aang. He sighed, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I ... I ... I'm just ..." he trailed off, looking slightly ashamed. Serves him right.

Toph waltzed in and sensed the tension in the room.

"So... uh... I heard Zuko's here!"

* * *

><p><strong>I've finally got that done. Sorry for the wait... if there was a wait...<strong>

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Sammy.**


	13. Be wary, be alert

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**Toph: KataangxChannyluvr doesn't own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Thanx.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<br>**Toph led the way downstairs, with the quiet threesome in tow. In the lounge, Zuko and Kuzon were talking animatedly about football. The room, however, became silent once the teen actors sensed the tension that had followed the four musicians. Once everyone was seated, Zuko cleared his throat.

"So I got the reports and stuff," Zuko started, "from the looks of it, my dad's plan seems almost full proof."

"He's planning to take over the world, but first he's going after the leaders of the world; starting with the main leaders of U.N. followed by our President. With our armies under his control, he will declare war on other countries. Meanwhile, Azula will have taken care on the leaders of the countries he's going to start war from. I guess you can see why he wants Aang dead."

Aang looked thoughtful. "If Azula can't get to the other countries, then when Ozai declares war on them, he'll be arrested, right?"

Sokka sat up, "Oh! I've got it! We will split into three teams. Zuko, Kuzon and Katara can go after Azula, Toph and I can go protect the President and Aang can go face Ozai!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a second! Why should I go on my own?"

"Because, I figured since you're the Avatar, you can handle that responsibility."

"Fine," Aang sighed. Toph turned to Zuko, "Hey, Sparky, when is this whole plan gonna take place?"

Zuko scowled at the new nickname and looked at the documents. "During Sozin's Comet."

"Wait a minute, isn't that when the Music Festival is?" Kuzon asked. Zuko nodded.

"So... what now?" Katara asked, "No festival?"

"Yeah," Aang looked down, "I guess so." The room was quiet once again. This time Sokka broke it.

"Ok then, now that that's all sorted, who wants to go watch a movie?" Sokka asked. When no one answered, he rolled his eyes, "You guys seriously want to do some _work_?"

Toph sighed and got up. "I'll go, but you're paying."

"What? But you were filthy rich when we were in New York and you're filthy rich NOW for crying out loud!"

"So what's stopping you from paying? You're rich as well."

Sokka sighed. "OK. I'll pay." Suddenly everyone else got up to follow Sokka and Toph to the garage. The drummer turned around.

"And where do you guys think you're going?"

Zuko smiled as Katara, Kuzon and Aang laughed. "To the movies."

"Oh sure! Decide to come when _I'm _paying!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the theatre.<strong>

* * *

><p>Haru and Azula watched the six celebrities getting swarmed with screaming fans and paparazzi through dark shades.<p>

"Can I kill him now?" Haru asked for the millionth time.

Azula scowled. "Not here, idiot. Maybe during the movie when it's, oh I don't know, _dark_?"

Haru sighed impatiently and grabbed a magazine. Azula watched the as the group took a few more photos before they headed into the theatre room. Azula slapped Haru's shoulder and motioned for him to follow. The two partners in crime managed to get seats directly behind the group.

Azula watched as the Avatar and his girlfriend whisper before sharing a kiss. She glared, feeling a little jealous. Yes, she still loved Aang, Jet was just a distraction. The fire bender's train of thought was stopped when she saw Haru pull out a gun. Azula grabbed it and gave him a dirty look, which he returned.

"Not yet," she whispered into his ear. He huffed and turned his attention to the film. Jealousy, she decided, is the only thing they currently had in common.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<br>**_Be wary; be alert. Something's going to happen._

That voice; the one which was telling me not to break up with Aang a few weeks ago, was back. And this time, I can feel something building up inside of me. It's like I need to be near water; it's driving me mad.

"Are you okay? You seem tense," Aang whispered. His hot breath tickled my skin, causing me to shiver.

_Be wary; be alert. Something's going to happen._

"Katara?"

"Yeah," I whispered back, "I just have a feeling that something's going to happen tonight. I'm not sure if it's good or bad, though." Aang leaned in and quickly kissed me.

_Be wary; be alert._

"It's going to be fine. I promise." I nodded, feeling a little better.

_BE WARY; BE ALERT!_

* * *

><p>"That movie was TERRIBLE! I mean, honestly, how could they make Tinkerbell A GUY?" Sokka complained as we walked to the end of the now empty parking lot.<p>

"What I can't believe is that the movie you chose was _Tinkerbell_," I said, earning some laughs.

"Yea. Next time _I'm _choosing the movie," Kuzon smirked. Toph snorted, "You would probably choose Transformers." Too true, Toph, too true.

I blocked out the rest of the conversation and noticed the full moon glaring down at me. I shivered, feeling that nauseating feeling again. Something unusual caught my eye, causing me to stop.

"Hey Katara, you coming or what?" Zuko shouted. I looked up and realised the whole group staring at me.

I was about to answer when I noticed a familiar face poking out from behind a tree. My heart stopped.

Haru.

_Be wary; be alert._

"_Maybe," Aang suggested, "Maybe he's just stupid like that."_

"_I always knew he was an ass," Toph stated whilst she dug for gold in her nose. _

_Why would he come all the way here for nothing? If he's here then it's something big. He must mean business if he had to break out of jail just to do it. _

_Although, what could it be? Revenge? Probably. How can he get revenge on me though? Kidnapping, raping, getting rid of Aang, killing... Wait a minute._

"_He's here because he's the one who Ozai sent to kill Aang," I whispered._

"_Huh?" Sokka asked, "Come again?"_

"_Haru wants to kill Aang. He's the one Ozai's using to get rid of Aang," I said, loud enough for the group to hear. "It has to be the reason why he's here."_

_Something's going to happen._

_BE WARY; BE ALERT._

"Sugar Queen! You look like you've seen a ghost," Toph said. I pointed towards Haru. She felt his vibrations and opened her mouth to speak but Azula appeared and covered her mouth as she dragged her away. This is madness, I need to get Haru noticed.

_BE ALERT!_

Everyone crowded around me, asking all sorts of questions. The moon was driving me mad and so was everyone else. The voice got louder and louder, so loud it gave me a headache. I gritted my teeth and clutched my head.

Ignoring everyone else around me, I looked for Haru. He was still there, watching, waiting. He saw me and smirked but he didn't say anything. He came closer, and raised a gun. I tried to shout, scream, yell do anything but my voice betrayed me.

"Katara? Katara, honey are you okay?" Aang gently asked, his steel gray eyes foucused on me. Just as Haru pulled the trigger, I screamed. I screamed and shouted, tears flooding my eyes.

Toph escaped from Azula's clutches and blocked sent a wave of earth towards Haru, therefore sending the bullet towards the sky.

Aang was in the Avatar State and was protecting himself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Azula firing lightning towards Aang.

_Be wary; be alert._

I summoned water from the air and attacked. I felt ten times stronger tonight as a fought. Azula was quick, finishing my water quickly.

Just as she was going to finish me, I felt my spirit move, making room for another spirit. I felt a burning heat within my chest. My hands instinctively reached for the source of pain. On the ground before me I noticed the mysterious blue locket on the ground. I looked Azula in the eye and I stood up, filled with a sudden surge of energy.

I bright violet light blinded me and I heard me name being shouted.

I had no control over my body as I fought back. Only one thought crossed my mind at the moment.

What the heck is going on?

_Be alert..._

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is my favourite chapter.<br>Review plz!**

**Sammy. :)**


	14. Guess Who?

**Hellooooooooooo fellow Fanfiction authors!**

**Aang: Well someone's in a good mood today.**

**You got that right! Anyway... there's going to be a guest star appearance and an OC!**

**Aang: Who?**

**Not telling. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Aang: Okay! KataangxChannyluvr does not own ATLA or any of its characters. Now, ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

**Okay then...**

* * *

><p><strong>The White Residence<br>Katara's room.  
>3.15 pm<strong>

Katara stirred before waking up. She looked at her surroundings, noticing she was back in her room.

_What happened?_ She thought as she sat up.

"A lot happened, Katara, a lot," a familiar feminine voice said. She jumped, startled.

She looked around the room a second time, and this time she noticed a girl sitting on the couch, staring at her neon green nails.

This girl had long silver hair that stopped at her waist. Her hair had bright green and light blue highlights. She wore a navy blue tunic top, black jeans and silver Gladiators. A bright green belt hugged her waist. She finally looked up, noticing Katara's flabbergasted stare.

"You know, it's really rude to stare," she smirked.

Katara finally found her voice. "Who are you?"

The girl's mischievous midnight blue eyes glittered. "I'm you, in a way, and you're me. I live inside you. Well kind of like your soul. That locket, yep, that's what your soul looks like outside of you. Do I make sense? Oh well, whatever. To make things simpler, I'm Reina."

Katara sat on the bed and sighed. "You're not helping here. Explain from the beginning."

Reina sighed, "Ok. Every bender has a guardian. We're assigned to you the moment you're born. I'm yours and I'm supposed help you from danger because when you die, we die with you. Anyway, we live in your soul and when life threatening danger is near, we come out. We're also like your conscious and tell you when to take action."

"Okay, you where that voice in my head when I was going to break up with Aang and when we were at the movies?"

"Yep," Reina grinned, "And when Haru was going to... yeah..."

"But my relationship problems are not life threatening!" Katara argued, her face turning bright red as she did so.

"The one with Aang is. Did you know he's the last airbender? Well he was after his mom died. Being the Avatar and the last bender of an entire nation makes you extremely valuable. When he dies, the Avatar Cycle will be broken and the next time air comes round no more Avatar, end of the world blah, blah, blah. This is where you come in, Chosen One," Reina's smirk widened, "You have to bear his children and half of your kids are bound to end up as airbenders. Oh, it's okay to be embarrassed," Reina said, noticing Katara's ruby coloured face.

"B – Bear his children?"

"Uh huh. Bet you can't wait to, huh?"

"Oh please! That is none of your business!"

Reina shook her head, amused, "Unfortunately, it is. Back to the original topic: Azula was going to kill you so I gave you a little... uh... energy boost. It was a full moon so that's why you felt so weird. When it's a full moon, waterbenders _need_ to be near their element because that's when they're mostly powerful. It literary makes some people insane. So if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"So what happened to Azula?" Reina began to nervously twirling her hair between her long, smooth, caramel fingers.

"Let's just say she's going to have some problems with heights now."

Katara eyed her guardian suspiciously. "What do you mean?" Reina's chance to answer was gone the moment she heard the door behind them open.

"Hey, Sugar Queen, are you feeling better?" Toph asked as she, Aang, Kuzon and Sokka walked into the room. Katara nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Guys, I want you to meet Reina," Katara said, gesturing to the now empty couch. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Hate to break it to ya, but there's no one there." Katara looked at her brother in confusion before turning to the couch. It was, indeed, empty.

"Oh come on! How can she do that? She's trying to make me look crazy, isn't she? Well, I'm not crazy, you know that, right?" she rambled in one breath. She noticed a thin silvery blue mist floating gently towards the locket that hung loosely around her neck.

"Earth to Katara... hellooo," Aang sang as he waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Okay, you know what? Never mind about Reina it doesn't matter now, anyway," she said, looking down. Aang and Toph sat on either side of the waterbender as Kuzon and Sokka sat on the couch where Reina once sat.

"Last night at the movie, how did you do it?" Toph enthusiastically asked. Katara just shrugged, "Honestly, I really don't know. I don't remember what happened, to begin with."

This is statement triggered Sokka's story mode.

"There I was," Sokka started, ignoring the groans coming from his friends, "Dodging Haru's boulders with ease like a real warrior when suddenly BANG! I saw Haru unconscious on the ground. At first, I thought it was Aang but when I turned and there you were, eyes glowing a purple colour and water surrounding you. You were attacking Azula and defending Aang and us like there was no tomorrow. Within an instant, Azula was frozen upside down to an elevated building. Then, as soon as it started, it was over. Your eyes stopped glowing and Lover boy over here decided to carry you all the way home. You've been asleep since."

"O – Okay then. Well I can't really explain how I did it yet."

"Why not?" Aang asked. Katara glared at the locket when she heard Reina's giggling in her head.

"That, for the time being, is confidential."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Wang Residence<br>the Family Room  
>2 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uh! You dim wits! You were supposed to kill him not let him get away!" Ozai shouted at the two teens.<p>

Haru held the ice pack close to his swollen head. Azula was wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, as she was still cold from the ice.

"All you had to do was to aim and fire! It can't be that difficult for Agni's sake!" he continued his rant as he banged on the coffee table that stood beside him, "If you can't do that then what can you do?"

"H – His s-stupid fr- riendss made it d – difficult to do that, father. Especially t – that interfering w-waterbender," Azula stuttered.

"So get rid of his friends one by one then!" Ozai roared.

Haru winced at his tone. "What do we do to them when we've captured them?"

"Kill them, torture them. I honestly don't give a shit about what you do to them as long as their out of the way."

"Zuko too?"

"Especially Zuko." And with that the man got up and walked out of the room. The two teens sat there, wondering what the next step was. Finally, Azula came up with a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>The White Residence<br>Toph's bedroom  
>Same day<br>7.30 pm**

* * *

><p>"<em>... and then my dad said it was cool! I can't wait till next week,"<em>Suki squealed. Toph grinned, realising how much she missed that irritating squeal.

Katara looked at Suki's face on the laptop. It held a mixture of emotions, especially excitement. The three girls were talking on Skype.

"_So can I talk to Aang? Or Sokka? Or Kuzon? Pleeeease!"_

"Sure," Katara nodded, "I'll get them now." She rose to get call the boys but Toph stopped her, "I'll do it. BOYS GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE **NOW!**"

Both Katara and Suki winced at the volume. "CAN'T, WE'RE BUSY!" Kuzon replied, equally as loud.

Toph rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked Katara, who was typing away at her laptop.

"I'm sending them a chat request since they're too lazy to walk five meters to your room. And did you really have to shout? You could have used the intercom."

"Meh, didn't feel like it."

In a few moments, Aang's face appeared on the laptop.

"You requested my face? Hey, who's that?" he asked, gesturing to Suki, who was giggling like a maniac.

Before the girls could answer, Kuzon popped up.

"WHAT DO YOU CRAZY FEMALES WANT WITH ME?" he shrieked, "I'm watching a football game here!"

Sokka came on, "What's up my idiots?... Suki?"

"Aaaaaand this just got awkward," Toph stated.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: The rest of the chat is in dialogue form.)**

* * *

><p>Aang: Can someone PLEASE tell me what the fuck is going on!<p>

Toph: Whoa, Twinkle Toes, calm down a bit. Twinkle Toes? Hellooo. Earth to Airhead.

Aang: Huh? Sorry, got distracted.

Katara: By?

Aang: Just thinking of how sexy you look in that top ;)

Katara: *blushes*

Sokka: HEY! I'm next door, you know! So stop flirting!

Katara: ...idiot...

Suki: *laughing* man, you guys are great!

Toph: Can you people please shut up so that we can get on with our lives? *silence* Thank you. Aang and Kuzon, meet Suki, Suki meet Aang and Kuzon.

Kuzon: So _you're _the girl that Sokka cried over.

Suki: *blushes*

Aang: Nice to meet you. Never mind Kuzon, you kinda get used to it.

Toph: She's coming to visit us next week. Her uncle owns Kyoshi Records so she's going to stay with him.

Aang: Awesome.

Katara: Sokka hasn't said anything yet.

Kuzon: Well obviously you'd be quiet after not seeing your ex after half a year.

Aang, Katara, Toph: KUZON!

Kuzon: What?

**Sokka Waters has logged off at 8. 20 pm.**

Aang: What the hell is wrong with you?

Kuzon: *winces* spoke too much?

Suki: Oh man. I wanted to talk to him.

Katara: *gets up and leaves room*

Toph: Where are you going?

Katara: To see Aang.

Aang: I'm waiting 'Tara.

**Katara Waters has logged off at 8.25 pm  
>Aang White has logged off at 8. 25 pm<strong>

Suki: What are they doing?

Toph: Probably making out. I swear, those two have no shame sometimes. Anyway, g'night, Suki.

Suki: Night.

**Suki Gaoling has logged off at 8.43 pm.  
>Toph Bei Fong has logged off at 8.43 pm.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Sammy.**


	15. Kidnapped and Rescued

**Hello my people. How's it been? Yeah, I'm fine... for now... anyway... Kattaangwaterbender I can't find you on the site so I'll just thank you here. **

**Kattaangwaterbender: Thank you for all your reviews, I REALLY appreciate them. Thank you so, so much.**

**And to all YOU other readers... YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Kuzon: What about us?**

**What about you?**

**Kuzon: Oh, I get it, it's because you don't own us, right? **

**Yep.**

* * *

><p><strong>The White Residence<br>Aang's room  
><strong>**3. a.m.**

_Haru climbed through the window and snuck to the bed. The moonlight shone on the sleeping couple, giving Haru a good view of them. He scowled at their position and tried releasing Katara from Aang's warm, protective grip. He pulled too hard and Aang mumbled something, startling Haru. After a few more tries he finally got Katara. The earthbender threw her over his shoulder whilst he made his way to the window. _

_Katara moaned in her sleep, causing Haru to jump in surprise. Reina tried to wake up her mistress, but the girl slept like a log. She gave up and forced the locket to snap off from Katara's neck and fall onto the bed, near Aang's feet._

_Reina watched as Haru ran with her mistress further into the night, away from safety._

I need to speak with Roku_, Reina thought, before entering the Spirit World._

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The White Residence<br>the Game Room  
>Next Morning<br>9.00 a.m.**

"Man, you're so going to lose the bet," Kuzon bragged as he shot another basket.

"Yeah right!" Sokka exclaimed, "You're down by five points." As he said this, he effortlessly tossed another ball into the basket and smirked, "Make that six points."

Kuzon grabbed a soda from the table near the patio and took a drink, "That's only because I'm more of a rugby fan. And because I suck at basketball."

"Then why did you –"

"Hey guys!" Aang shouted as he ran out of the house. "What?" Sokka asked a little annoyed because he was interrupted. Aang's worried expression indicated that this was serious.

He held up Katara's locket, "Katara's missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Lake Laogai<br>Underground Prisoner's Cell  
>9.00 p.m. <strong>

Katara woke up feeling hard cold floor instead of the warmth of Aang's arms. She sat up and rubbed her sore neck. The girl looked at her grey surroundings and shook her head. _No, this can't be happening, _Katara thought desperately.

"Ah, didn't think you'd ever wake up," Zuko said from a corner. She jumped a little before relaxing once she realised the firebender.

"Please tell me Azula didn't kidnap us."

"Okay then, Azula didn't kidnap us."

"Really?"

"Hell no."

"Please take this seriously, Zuko. Do you know where we are, at least?" she asked, hopefully.

"No idea. I've tried melting the bars with firebending but the crazy bitch blocked our chi, so we won't be able to bend for a while. What are you doing?" Zuko raised an eyebrow at the waterbender, who was currently searching her pyjama pockets.

"I'm looking for Reina."

Zuko gave her a confused expression, "Who?"

Katara smacked her forehead. "That's right, you don't know her. Reina's my guardian; I may not be able to bend, but she might be able to help us," the singer explained as she looked in her pocket. She cursed when she realised she didn't have it. Katara looked around the room and noticed there was nothing in the all – metal room except a small window and a locked door. She would climb through it, but it had metal bars in front of it.

Suddenly the metal door opened and the 'crazy bitch,' as Zuko put it, walked in with Haru right behind her.

"Hello, Zuzu. I see our Water Peasant has finally woken up."

"What do you want with us?" Zuko yelled, clenching his fists.

Haru smirked, "Nothing... for now," he turned to Katara, who was sitting in fatal position, trying not to cry. He kneeled beside her and held her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Long time no see, huh 'Tara? Nothing to say? Well, we'll soon see about that, my dear." She slapped his hand away, "Get your filthy hands off of me you jack ass," she angrily spat. Haru glared and slapped her, hard. Zuko jumped up and charged towards Haru, but Azula conjured a whip made of fire and whipped him mercilessly.

"I may love you but if you speak like that to me again, you'll regret it. Got it?" Haru threatened. Katara looked away, tears threatening to spill.

"Come on, Lover Boy. We've got things to do," Azula said as she walked out of the room. Haru stormed out of the room, banging the door in the process. The room became dark again and silence filled the room except a few sniffs from Zuko and whimpers from Katara.

Katara crawled next to Zuko and hugged him, giving some comfort. He was a little shocked at this gesture but hugged her back anyway.

"Don't worry Katara," Zuko whispered after a while, "I bet Aang's on his way right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Location:The Avatar World<br>Great Swamp  
>10. 12 a.m.<strong>

"Why did your Avatar powers lead us to a _swamp_?" Sokka asked, trying to dodge the murky swamp waters.

"I don't know but it's got to be for a good reason, besides, I wouldn't have brought you guys here if I knew what was going on," Aang replied, "Toph, can you sense any vibrations?"

The earthbender shoved her hand into the earth for a minute before nodding her head.

"That way," she said, pointing towards the east, "It's a girl. You're not going to believe this, but even though she's there; it's like she isn't there at all."

"So... she's that light?" Sokka asked. Toph shook her head.

"No, as in inhuman," she corrected.

"She's probably a spirit," Kuzon said, "We'd better keep moving if we want to find Katara." So the group kept walking due east, till they came to the middle of the swamp.

There was an ancient looking tree in the very centre. Directly in front of it a girl sat cross legged. Her eyes were closed, indicating that she was meditating. Her silvery blue hair gently swayed in the calm breeze. Sensing civilisation, the mysterious girl opened her midnight blue eyes.

"Roku finally brought you here, hmm?" the girl smiled, "I know where they have taken Katara."

Hearing his sister's name, Sokka stepped forward, sword aimed at her, "Who are you?" The girl didn't even flinch and stared at Sokka straight in the eye. She opened her mouth to speak, before shutting it again.

Aang took a long look at her, staring deep into her dark, mischievous eyes. She turned to him and smirked. Realisation dawned on the young Avatar.

"You're Katara's guardian, right?" he asked. She nodded and pushed the tip of Sokka's sword away from her face.

Toph, Kuzon and Sokka turned to him in confusion, "Who?"

"Remember Reina? When Katara woke up and mentioned Reina? That's her. So, where is she, exactly?" Aang asked Reina.

The guardian stood up and walked towards the swap water. "Umm... hello... we said, 'where is Katara?' not, 'let's go swimming in the dirty swamp water!'" Sokka complained.

Reina glared, "Do you want to walk all the way to Lake Laogai? Because that's like walking to Brazil, for all you know! Taking the underwater subway is faster. Five minutes, tops." And with that everyone followed Reina into the water somewhat hesitantly.

Reina and Aang formed a gigantic bubble once they were below the surface.

"So where is the station?" Kuzon asked, looking around.

"I don't know, it's kind of hard to see in –" she stopped talking when she heard the sound of a distant train. She gasped, realising they were on the track. "Everyone get out of the way!" Reina shouted. The teenagers didn't object and quickly moved. The train screeched to a halt therefore causing everyone to grimace in pain. The driver's window rolled down revealing a crab chewing on a piece of reed. "Hey Reina, is that you in there?" the crab asked in a heavy western accent. Reina grinned and nodded. "Hey, Uncle Bill, can my friends and I have a ride? We need to get to Lake Laogai fast."

Bill laughed. "Of course you can, you crazy girl! Get in." The subway doors slid open and the six friends filed inside. As soon as the doors closed and the train sped off. After a few minutes Aang soon got tired of bending so he asked Reina for help. The spirit handed them oxygen helmets. Toph stared at them in surprise.

"Where did you get these?"

Reina shrugged and pulled out a tiny purse. "You never know when you'll need certain stuff."

"How do they fit in such a small bag?" Sokka asked, curious. Reina smiled, "They just do."

"How is that possible?" Kuzon just had to ask.

"It isn't. Hey, we're almost there," She said, looking out of a nearby window.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Lake Laogai<br>Underground Prison Cell  
>2.55 p.m.<strong>

Zuko stared at the ceiling as he thought about their situation. He looked at the sleeping waterbender. He wished this would be over quickly. More importantly, he wished he knew why Azula was entering the Music Festival when she can't sing to save her life. The first place prize was a mega huge record deal with the studio and some sort of trophy.

Yeah, other people would murder for those prizes but Azula _hates_ music. With a passion, he might add. Zuko found that very strange, seeing as half of the boys she's ever dated are musicians.

"Zuko?" Katara said groggily. Zuko sat up to face the fully awake girl. "Yeah?"

"Reina spoke with me in my dream and she said that they'll soon arrive."

"What does she mean by soon?"

"Five minutes."

"So what do you want to do in the mean time?"

Katara thought for a few seconds, "Twenty questions?"

Zuko nodded. "I'll go first. What's with you and those hair loopies?"

Katara fingered one and blushed. "Aang thinks they're cute." Zuko chuckled and shook his head.

"Why do you act emo sometimes?"

"I am not emo!" Zuko defended. Katara knew she hit a nerve. "Sorry."

"It's fine. What month were you born in?"

"June. How come you're in your day clothes and I'm in my pjs'?"

Now it was Zuko's turn to blush, "That's because _you_ weren't the one attacked whilst taking a shower. At least Azula had enough common sense to bring some clothes."

Katara put a bronze hand on top of her mouth to stop the giggles whilst Zuko turned away, embarrassed. Suddenly, the sound of a metal hitting metal filled the room and the wall near Zuko and Katara gave out. A wet subway train appeared through the hole in the wall it had just created and opened its doors.

Toph, Kuzon, Sokka and Aang fell out in a big heap. The train closed its doors and sped away, back into the ocean.

Zuko and Katara got up and ran to the four teenagers. The group welcomed Katara into a group hug. They broke the hug when they realised Zuko wasn't in it.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Toph asked, smirking.

"Nope," Zuko shook his head, "I don't do hugs."

"So how did you guys find us?" Katara asked. This, once again, activated Sokka's story mode.

"It was a dark, stormy night when-"

"No time Sokka. We have to get out of here, I think Azula's coming," Kuzon interrupted, "Aang get us out of here."

"I can't, Reina led us here the first time... where is that girl, anyway?" Aang asked, looking around.

Azula's voice could be heard, a sign that they needed to get out of there. The group panicked. "Aang, do something!" Katara whispered urgently.

Aang sat down in the lotus position and began to meditate. His tattoos glowed and a portal opened. Along with it came a gigantic tornado. The room plunged into darkness; a strong wind was the only sound that could be heard.

Azula threw open the door and screamed out in anger when she saw her prisoners were gone. A crumpled piece of paper that lay in the corner caught the actress' amber eye. She read it and scowled, burning it with her firebending. Haru came in just as Azula barged out in a fury. He looked at the burning note and caught a glimpse of the message. It read:

_Dear idiots,_

_It was really nice of you to tell us where you hid my friends. Touch them again and I swear I'll fucking kill you on the spot. Don't mess with me._

_Aang._

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! This chapter is FINALLY done! Curse you writer's block!<strong>

**Sammy.**


	16. Same Old Suki

**Katara, if you don't mind.**

**Katara: I do mind, but you're going to pay me by writing something nice for me in the chapter.**

**Fine, anything to keep me out of jail.**

**Katara: KataangxChannyluvr doesn't own ATLA**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The White Residence<br>the Pool  
>the Following Day<br>1.45 p.m.**

"Am I the only one who's wondering why Azula entered the festival," Zuko asked from his place at the BRII stand.

"Yea," Toph answered as she ate one of the ribs Zuko just made, "Mainly because you're the only one who cares."

"That reminds me, I need to talk to Gyatso about the festival," Aang said as he got out of the pool and ran to the patio.

"Hey, Toph!" Katara's voice yelled from the pool. Toph looked up from her book, "What?"

Katara covered herself in armour of ice, leaving space for her eyes, "I want a rematch." Toph smirked and stuck her hands into the ground. Rock covered her arms once she stood up.

"You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Wang Residence<br>Azula's Room  
>1.45 p.m.<strong>

**Haru's POV  
><strong>As I made my way through the large hallway that led to Azula's room, I could hear a bloody scream _coming _from Azula's room. I panicked, and ran quicker. A million thoughts were swimming in my head.

What if a robber broke in? What if she's dying? What if Aang kept his promise and was in there murdering her? What if... Wait a minute... Why do I care? The world would be a better place if she were dead. With this in mind, I slowed from a run to a jog.

The screeching got louder and higher as I got to her door. I cautiously opened the door, in case there _was_ death going on in there. To my disappointment, Azula was still a living, breathing person. Well, that and the fact that she was glaring at me, shooting daggers my way.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, angrily but calmly, "I was practicing for the festival."

She was practicing her singing. Not dying, but singing. The thought repeated itself in my head for a moment. Then, suddenly I burst out laughing. Azula's menacing glare turned into one of confusion. She put her hands on her hips, "What are you laughing at, you imbecile?" she hissed.

I looked at her through blurry tears, "I thought you were dying!"

"Oh, man," I said after I calmed down, "That was a good joke. Anyway, I thought about why this 'killing Aang' thing wasn't working."

Azula looked at me with interest and sat on her bed, "Continue."

"So I thought, 'imagine an Avatar who can't bend' and BAM I got it. That chi tranquilizer we put on Katara and your brother will obviously work on him too. And since the Festival is three weeks from now, we should work on ways to better this plan." I watched as Azula thought over this suggestion for a few seconds as she rocked back and forth on her bed.

Finally, she came to a conclusion and grinned. "I know the perfect way, place and time."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Gyatso's Mansion.<br>The Dining Room.  
>Later that night.<br>8.25 p.m.**

"Why not?" Gyatso asked, shocked and upset. Gyatso had invited the group over to his mansion for dinner so that they could discuss the festival in person.

Aang shrugged and looked at his plate, "We just don't want to do the festival anymore. Right guys?"

Katara nodded going on with the plan, "Yeah, too much pressure, you know?"

"And," Sokka lied, "It's not like the band will benefit from this if we loose. People will just know our music sucks."

"Besides," Toph added, "I've got stage fright."

Gyatso couldn't believe his ears. "That makes _no_ sense whatsoever!" the man exclaimed, "For six weeks, we've been preparing for this festival and suddenly you guys don't want anything to do with it! And Toph, you've sung at most of your concerts without a problem and suddenly _you've got stage fright?_"

"Sorry, Gyatso," Aang said sadly. He too was heartbroken because he couldn't do the festival, but the world's safety came first. Toph, sensing Aang's sorrow cleared her throat.

"Actually, never mind all that bullshit, we'll still enter the competition." Gyatso, Katara, Sokka and Aang's heads whipped round to look at the pianist in surprise.

"What?" they all asked in usion.

"You heard me," she simply stated as she ate her chicken and noodles. "We're still in this thing. Now, if i'm not mistaken, we have a song to practise so see you tomorrow at Aang's studio around eight. Guys, lets go," she said, standing up. The stunned three teenagers got up from the table and thanked Gyatso for the supper before heading out. Once they were in the limo, Ray Ray pulled out of the driveway.

"What was that all about?" Sokka exploded. "What?" Toph asked him blankly.

"You totally violated our plan!" Katara exclaimed, "There is _no way_ we can fight a war and perform live!"

"Let alone make it back in one piece," Sokka added. "Why? Why, Toph?" Aang asked, frustrated.

Toph sighed, you guys don't get it do you? We all want to do this thing so why not? If we time our performance correctly, we can still do the war. It's in the Avatar dimension but on our world so even if we do lose an arm or something, it won't make a difference to our earthly bodies. We're Team Avatar, we can do this."

"I'm in," Sokka said.

"You do have a point," Katara said, "I'm in too."

"Count me in, I guess. But I still think this is going to end in disaster," Aang agreed after some thought. Toph grinned.

"Awesome." The limo stopped and Ray Ray opened the door. As they four made their way to the house, they couldn't help but think of what was to come of them after the invasion.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Wan Shi Tong Airport<br>One Week Till the Kyoshi Music Festival  
>12.55 a.m.<strong>

A week passed and the group was impatiently waiting for Suki's arrival, accompanied with three bodyguards to keep away fans and stalkers. Aang and Katara sat comfortably on one of the seats in the waiting area as they talked animatedly. Toph and Kuzon had visited some of the duty – free shops that proudly stood nearby whilst Sokka (as usual) paced up and down nervously muttering to himself.

He realised that he still loved her during his date with Yue a while ago and since he heard that she was coming to visit, he wanted to apologise over and over for his stupid actions. He hoped that she still loved him with all his heart. Although, even though the chances that she won't love him back are high, he'll still apologise. If they couldn't be date, then being friends was good enough. But what would he say? Will she even want to be friends? Feeling suddenly dizzy, he took a seat next to his sister.

Katara sensed her brother's discomfort and put a comforting had onto his shoulder. No words were spoken, their eyes and expressions said everything for them. Aang sent his best friend a reassuring smile which made Sokka feel better. Katara's cell phone began to vibrate, breaking the silence. She stood up and excused herself.

"Hello?"

"_Katara! My plane just landed, where are you?" _Suki's excited voice answered. Katara couldn't stop the smile that was making it's way to her face as she answered.

"Near the duty – free shops, Suki. We're waiting there."

"_Okay, cool. See you in a bit." _And with that Katara hung up walking towards her waiting friends. Toph and Kuzon had returned from the media store. "Suki's coming in a few," she informed them. Aang was staring right passed her with an amused expression on his face.

"She's already here," he stated, pointing behind her. She turned only to find her best friend beating the crap out of one of the bodyguard as the other two tried to get her away from him. "Let. Me. Go!" Suki shouted as she fought, "I'm a personal friend of them and I'm NOT a crazed fan or paparazzi you dumb ass!" Sokka smiled for the first time that day as he voiced the other's thoughts.

"Same old Suki."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha! This is it, people! A week to go and this story's done. I'm surprised it's made it this far.<strong>

**Thank you for reading or reviewing, you guys! Love you all!**

**Sammy :)  
><strong>


	17. Forgiveness has Moves Like Jagger

**This chapter is dated three days before the festival, so we skipped a whole week. **

**I own NOTHING! If I did, I wouldn't be on this site.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Training Arena<br>the Avatar World  
>11.09 a.m.<strong>

"COME ON, TATTOO BOY! THE BOULDER THOUGHT THE BOULDER TRAINED YOU BETTER THAN THA- **OW!**" the Boulder screeched as he was thrown into metal wall Toph had created to protect herself. The Boulder and Toph were helping Aang with his final test before he mastered earthbending. In the process, Toph had taught herself metalbending. Zuko was helping too, since the invasion was near, Aang had began training with Zuko and Kuzon in firebending.

With his opponent still down, Aang turned his palm over, the earth beneath the Boulder doing the same, therefore burying the cocky earthbender alive. Zuko sent a huge fire wave towards Aang. The boy created a spherical shield of fire, sending fire to Zuko and Toph. The impact caused threw Zuko to a wall, making a few dents in the wall.

Kuzon took his firebending stance and faced his younger brother. The siblings had a stare down for a moment as if to say, _bring it on_. Aang brought up a wall of fire and shot it to Kuzon. The actor ducked, just barely missing it before jumping into the air and sending fierce fire kicks and jabs his way. Aang extinguished each of these as he thought of a plan to defeat his brother. Smiling once one came to his mind, he purposely sent a jet of fire to a wall, just missing Kuzon. Kuzon looked at his brother with an amused expression.

"That was weak; I can't believe you missed like that- whoa!" Kuzon exclaimed as a ball of fire threw him to the ground. He had managed to shield himself, but the shield wasn't strong enough, therefore tossing him to the ground. Aang started to walk up to his brother, but Kuzon put up his hands as if to say, _I surrender_.

Aang turned his attention to Toph, who was now throwing numerous boulders and earth daggers towards him. Aang dodged each one with ease before wrapping himself in armour of earth. He sped towards his friend, determined to pass this test. Toph however sensed his move and brought up a wall of rock to protect herself from the impact. As soon as the dust cleared, Toph's jade green eyes searched the arena looking for Aang. She looked up and saw Aang's rock covered foot coming down towards her. She instinctively created a shield of earth to protect herself. Aang was heavy, so he fell on top of her with a loud thud. The stadium was silent as Aang wobbly stood up and helped up his friend. Suddenly, thunderous clapping filled the silence. The two benders looked up to see the Boulder, Katara, Zuko, and Kuzon clapping and smiling.

Aang and Toph made their way over to their friends trying to catch their breath.

"Well done you're now a master earthbender," The Boulder simply said to Aang whilst he conjured up a portal, "And as for _you_ missy, I'm still waiting for that detention," he said to Toph.

Toph rolled her eyes, "No promises." He glared at her one last time before entering his portal.

"Yes! I've mastered three elements; I'm almost done with the last one! Come on, Sifu Hotman. Teach me the advanced steps," Aang said eagerly. Zuko frowned at the nickname and opened his mouth to protest, but Katara beat him to it.

"Hold on," Katara argued, "You four have been training since dawn. I think you guys need a break."

"I agree with Sweetness," Toph said, picking at her toes. Kuzon and Zuko nodded, agreeing with Katara's voice of reason. "But-" Aang started to protest but was silenced by Katara.

"No. A few hours won't hurt."

She stared into his deep grey eyes with what she hoped was her most stubborn look, refusing to give into the temptation of looking at his muscular chest. He returned the stare, wanting to prove his point. Zuko watched the couple as they stared at each other, looks of determination on their faces. The way their expressions changed was like they had continued the argument telepathically. No one blinked or uttered a single word as they continued the silent fight. Striking sliver battled against cerulean blue for dominance.  
>After what seemed like forever, Aang sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Fine, but only for a few hours."<p>

Katara flashed him a toothy grin in triumph as she led the way out. Zuko shook his head in bewilderment, not believing what had just taken place.

Toph stood up and held Kuzon's hand, "That's why we don't pay attention to stuff like that," she informed Zuko, "Because although Kataang is cute, they can act really odd sometimes."

"Hey, has anyone seen Suki and Sokka?"

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Goaling Estate<br>The pool  
>11.00 a.m.<strong>

"Suki someone is here to see you!" Uncle Pekka called from the patio.

"Okay," she called from her place on the steps of the pool. Sokka walked out from the glass doors and nervously walked towards the girl in D&G sunglasses.

"Uh, hi Suki," he said his voice stuttering in the process. Suki got up from the pool and sat on the edge, patting the spot next to her so he could sit by her. She lifted the dark sunglasses from her eyes and rested them on her forehead.

"Sokka." Her voice was steady and calm, with no emotion in it. Sokka shivered at the tone of her voice and looked into her purple eyes, hoping to find some of the strong Suki he left in New York.

Ever since they collected her at the airport, she's been avoiding contact with Sokka. Although the teen was waiting to talk to the warrior, she was beyond nervous. She was nervous because there was both dreading and anticipating for the result. Sokka sighed as he diverted his gaze from her eyes to... well... anywhere but her eyes.

"So, how's New York?"

"Fine." One word, ouch.

"And what about Koko?"

"She's also fine, she's learning how to walk now." A full sentence, that's a start.

"Really? That's good, I guess."

Suki stole a glance before looking away. "How's Yue?"

"She's okay, but the date didn't go well; we're friends now."

"Oh?"

"Yep." Sokka gave up trying to make small talk. Get to the point, his mind told him.

"Suki, I'm so sorry about everything I did and the whole reason things didn't go well with Yue is because I realised that I still love you, always have and I always will but I didn't tell you because you didn't want to talk to me. I deserve it and you don't have to forgive me because being friends will be okay even though I love you with all my heart but I'll do it anyway. I realise that I made a big mistake, oh and by the way your hair looks really pretty right now, anyway I hope that you-"

"Sokka!" Suki yelled, interrupting his rambling.

"What?" he asked, worried that he upset her.

"You could have just said you're sorry," She smiled before pulling him into a hug. Sokka smiled and hugged her back, smiling a little.

"So am I forgiven?"

Suki thought about this for a while, "Of course. I can't stay mad at you forever. I love you too much to say no."

"Thank you, Suki."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Beach<br>the Jasmine Dragon Restaurant  
>V.I.P. Area<br>5.30 p.m.**

The couple had gone to a restaurant for luch that just happened to be near the beach.

Katara watched as her boyfriend devoured his dessert in amusement. Aang noticed her stare and looked at her questionably. Katara pointed to his now sticky beard and moustache that was made of the yogurt which came with his fruit salad.

"Do I have some yogurt on my face?" he asked. Katara grabbed her napkin and wiped Aang's face.

"I think the proper question is: did you get any in your mouth?"

"Oh ha ha, that's hilarious," Aang said as he took the napkin from Katara, "You have something on your face as well."

Katara looked at him questionably, "Where?"

"Right over... there," he said, slamming his soggy napkin onto her cheek in the process. She squealed, pushed his hand away and playfully glared at him. The Avatar just laughed at his girlfriend, who eventually joined in. Katara wiped her cheek with a tissue after they had calmed down. Once they paid the bill, Aang looked at her as they walked down out of the restaurant and onto the pier.

"Hey Katara do you hear that?" Aang asked. Sure enough, there was loud thumping music coming from a close distance. She nodded, "Let's go check it out."

The benders soon came to what looked like a dance party. Aang grinned at Katara mischeviously, "Want to dance?"

Katara nodded. Aang whispered in her ear and took her hand. The duo made it to the center of the dance floor unnoticed, for now. The DJ changed the song to Moves Like Jagger by – surprisingly – Avatar. Katara and Aang subconsciously sang along to their song as they danced. By this time, everyone had noticed and made some space. Dancing with Aang reminded Katara about their very first night in California. She loved dancing with him; it was exhilarating.

_Aang:  
><em>_OH!  
>Just shoot for the stars<br>If it feels right  
>Then aim for my heart<br>If you feel like  
>And take me away<br>Make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

_You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now you're naked<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit!_

_And it goes like this_  
><em>Take me by the tongue<em>  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you<em>  
><em>All the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>And I'll own you with them<em>  
><em>Moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_Baby it's hard  
>When you feel like<br>You're broken and scarred  
>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me  
>I'll make you believe<br>That I've got the key  
>Oh<br>So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here_

_And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>And I'll own you with them<em>  
><em>Moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_Katara:  
>You wanna know<br>How to make me smile  
>Take control<br>Own me just for the night  
>And if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<em>

_So watch and learn_  
><em>I won't show you twice<em>  
><em>Head to toe<em>  
><em>OOOH Baby rub me right<em>  
><em>But if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this<em>

_Aang:  
>And it goes like this<br>Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<br>All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>And I'll own you with them<em>  
><em>Moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

The song ended and Kataang finished their dance completely oblivious to the crowd's applause, the crazed fans, the paparazzi and the cameras going off. Aang pulled Katara in for a sweet, passionate kiss causing the audience to cheer again. They pulled away, blushing slightly and took notice of the crowd. They bowed and quickly made their way to Aang's car, ignoring the paparazzi.

Katara rolled down the window allowing the warm air in as they drove home. She turned to Aang and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the fun date, Aang," Katara said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, 'Tara," he answered smiling at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: the Earth Kingdom<br>the Avatar World  
>5.00 p.m.<strong>

A man walked into a corner of the crowded restaurant which was occupied by Azula and Haru. He noticed them and quickly walked up to them, taking a seat. Azula looked up from her drink, "You finally arrived, what took you so long?"

"Well it does take a while to travel all the way here from Ba Sing Se," the man replied. Azula frowned at him but kept her mouth shut. "So, Mr. Long Feng, right? Well we need some of your Dai Li agents to help us," Haru said, getting to the point.

"Fifty will guard the Fire Lord, fifty to accompany me and the remaining fifty to help you. You see, Princess Azula will only need ten to help her imprison the leaders of the United Nations organisation and I need to stop the Avatar from killing the Fire Lord. You will make sure his friends don't ruin this. It should be easy seeing as they have no clue when we are going to attack."

Long Feng thought over this before answering. "What's in it for me?"

"You will become Earth King."

"...deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The White Residence<br>The Family Room  
>6.45 p.m.<br>Normal POV  
><strong>

Aang and Katara arrived after their date only to find the Gaang sitting in the family room talking.

"Great," Zuko started; " We were about to call you guys but now we can begin. Azula and Haru are planning to start tonight. She's on her way to the airport right now. So Katara, Kuzon and I have to take our flight now and Sokka and Toph have to warn the president."

"Hold on, hold on. Why are we discussing this if Suki's here? No offense, Suki," Aang pointed out.

"Because I am here to protect you seeing as I'm the head of the Kyoshi warriors and you're the Avatar," she explained.

"So you're not visiting your uncle?" Toph asked. Suki grinned, "I am but I'm mostly needed here."

"Okay. Anyway, Katara, Kuzon go pack now whilst I book a flight. Our first stop: Nevada." Zuko ordered. "What about my firebending lesson?" Aang called after Zuko.

"No time, ask Iroh!" he called back as he walked out of the room. Aang sighed and sat down on the carpet.

"So, Suki."

"So, Aang."

Aang smiled a little and looked at Suki, "Yep, you're definatley Katara's friend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, partly serious and partly joking.

"Nothing... bad. Anyway, did you make up with Sokka?" he asked, searching her face. She blushed and nodded.

"Yea, and I can't wait for this stupid war to end so that we can have a normal relationship."

Aang looked at the portrait of his mother and father that proudly sat above the fireplace.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Me three. Although I <strong>_**can**_** wait for the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed. I don't own Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera.**

**Until next time!**

**Sammy ;)**


	18. So Far So Bad

**Hi guys. I'm REALLY sorry about the long wait, but I had the end of school drama to deal with and my laptop was having technical difficulties. Now, on with the disclaimer! Who should do it?**

**Sokka: *raises hand* Oh! Oh! Pick me! Me! Me for Agni's sake! **

**Suki: *sitting quietly and watching***

**Me: Hmm, I pick...**

**Sokka: ME!**

**Me: Suki...**

**Suki: What?**

**Sokka: Damn, she didn't choose me. :(**

**Me: ...could you please move, I can't see Sokka. Sokka, do the disclaimer.**

**Sokka: Yes! Thank you, Sammy. The author doesn't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The White House<br>Somewhere in the hallways  
>Sokka's POV<br>7.54 p.m.**

So we decided to split up and do the whole thing tonight, making things easier to surprise Ozai. Zuko couldn't get tickets for the flight so we all took the private jet. Katara, Kuzon and Zuko were the first ones to leave the plane. Instead of landing the jet, Toph suggested we jump out, you know like skydiving. We dropped them near the border of Nevada before taking off. Suki, however, had trouble adjusting to the 'jumping out of a plane,' thing.

Aang let Suki come along with us, saying that she was safer with us and that he didn't need protection. Suki argued for a bit saying that she would be fine but agreed because she wouldn't have to leave me.

"Who are you people?" President Kuei asked again, bringing me out of my thoughts. These men in black robes had begun attacking a few seconds ago. "Where are my usual guards?"

Toph sighed as she held up a thick wall of earth to block the hallway. "Are we close to the secret passageway yet?" she asked Sokka. He shook his head after glancing at his map. "Drill a hole in the ground and make a tunnel going south for a few minuets, Suki watch our back." Toph followed Sokka's instructions and quickly created a tunnel. Suki grabbed her torch from her backpack.

"Sokka, get your butt here now!" Toph whisper – yelled at the entrance of her tunnel. She turned to Kuei and grabbed his arm, "You'll be safer with us, sir." As Toph shut the cave entrance, I heard the Dai Li agents demolish the wall.

"Suki, pass the torch," I said, before setting the map on the ground, scanning the root which lead to a secret forest. Wondering where I got the map? I'll call it _borrowing _from Godfrey's 'secret' library that he thinks no one knows about.

"Toph, head south at least ten miles then turn right and keep going from there," I turned to the anxious president that stood before me, "President Kuei, we are doing this for your safety. But, you must understand that I cannot tell you why for the sake of our own lives," I said as we walked.

"And how am I supposed to know that you're the good guys?" he asked, crossing his arms. I sighed. I wonder how the others are doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Fire Lord's Palace<br>Azula's airship  
>the Avatar World<br>7.45 p.m.  
>Katara's POV<strong>

"... If I sense any fear, any hesitation," Azula paused staring at Kuzon through his helmet, "I will snap it out. Any questions?" she asked, addressing the whole group. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. No one asked. "You are dismissed."

We quickly left the Airship's meeting room. I followed Zuko and Kuzon to their room. At the moment the room was empty, as they shared the room with four other men. Zuko sighed and removed his helmet. "These uniforms are so uncomfortable." Kuzon sat on his bed, rolling his silver eyes. "Yeah, that's our problem."

I raised my hand, signalling them to stop. "We have no time to fight with each other. We have to watch our backs."

"Azula's going to open a portal which will lead us directly to the headquarters of the United Nations HQ. Which is in..."

"New York," I finished off for him.

"But she can't do that! If she does then she'll expose the Avatar World to Earth!" Kuzon exclaimed, "There's a reason the two worlds are linked but cannot be one. There are lots people like Ozai who live in the Avatar World and they all want to skin the Avatar alive so the spirits who created the AW have placed the Avatar here on earth for safety reasons. If Azula exposes us... people are going to find out Aang's secret and he can never be safe, we won't, either."

"Where did you get all of that information?" Zuko asked, awestruck. Kuzon shrugged.

"Godfrey's library. You guys do know that he's from the Earth Kingdom right?" I nodded.

"Back to original topic, please," Zuko said.

"Knowing Azula, she'll probably destroy the city as we make our way to the HQ so we have to stop her from creating that portal," Zuko said. I stood up.

"If that crazy bitch thinks she's going to lay a finger on my city, she's so wrong." I said, putting on my helmet. Kuzon stood up behind me, "I'll enjoy kicking her butt."

Zuko opened the door and we marched out. Guards paid no attention to us whatsoever until Kuzon kicked down the door which lead to the control room, which was occupied by Azula, Haru, Ty Lee and Mai.

Haru was at the wheel and Azula was studying the map. As soon as the door flew open her golden eyes flashed, glaring down at us. I took my waterbending stance, with Kuzon and Zuko by my sides.

"You're going down Azula, " Zuko said. Azula just stared at us, looking amused.

"Ty Lee, Mai get rid of them. I have no time for games."

Ty Lee immediately jumped forward attacking Kuzon. She threw numerous kicks, jabs and punches towards him, but he easily blocked each one with a ball of fire. Within seconds, she was on the floor holding her knee, which was burnt.

Meanwhile, Mai had set to work with both Zuko and I. She tossed numerous knives and daggers from her sleeves. I created a water whip and tossed all of the daggers to the side. I pulled water from the air, sending a wave towards the girl. Balls of fire beat my wave, however, and sent her flying into a metal wall. Many knives flew out from her sleeves as soon as she made contact, scattering everywhere. She lay there, unconscious.

Azula growled at us. She snapped her fingers, and almost instantly, four men appeared wearing black robes with the Earth Kingdom insignia in dark green in a green and gold square. "Throw them in the dungeon. But first, I want to see the faces of my intruders." Whilst we were fighting Ty Lee and Mai, Azula had opened a portal. A massive golden portal had appeared in the sky and it's electrical force was sucking us in. Haru was still at the wheel, making sure we headed right into it. Everything else happened in a blur.

Kuzon and I fought, defending ourselves and so far we were doing a great job. But Mai and Ty Lee had woken up and were attacking as well. Zuko was nowhere to be found.

We were out numbered. I needed help. "Kuzon, cover for me!" I yelled.

"Got it!" I reached for my necklace and began chanting. I honestly had no idea how to contact Reina, because she always came to me. "Please, please, please. Reina, I need your help," I whispered. Just then, Kuzon fell to the ground. The room filled with the sickening sound of bone crushing under metal. My eyes filled with tears as soon as I opened them. Kuzon was on the ground with his arm bleeding badly. He was lying in his own pool of blood. "Reina! Please!" I shouted out loud sobbing now. _Help me..._

I ran towards him only to be stopped by the guards. Azula ripped off my helmet. The entire room excluding Azula gasped. "Well, well. Looks like the little water peasant has finally showed up. Dai Li, throw them over board. Then, search the ship for my brother."

Haru eyes widened when he heard Azula's order. "Azula... come on, look at her." Azula only cackled, "Stupid, stupid boy. As long as she's dead, Aang won't be able to love her anymore. Tough luck, idiot."

I dropped to my knees and held Kuzon's head. He was only unconscious, thank goodness.

I need help.

I need Zuko.

I need Reina.

Kuzon needs me.

We need the war to end.

The floor below us opened, sending Kuzon and I plunging towards the vast ocean that lay below. A bright purple light flashed and I felt the presence of another being. One more thought remained in my mind as consciousness left me.

I need Aang.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that brings us to the end of this chapter. Two more chapters to go, I think. We'll see how it goes. I promise to update sooner since schools have closed for the holidays. Review please. <strong>

**-Sammie ;)**


	19. Battles Part I

**Wow, the last chapter wasn't that bad! Thanks for reviewing, those who did, and thanks for reading, those who did. So, I guess you're wondering WHERE Zuko and Reina were when Katara and Kuzon needed them? And how Aang is doing? And how stuff's going with Sokka, Suki and Toph? Well your answers are in this chapter! (I bet you knew that but anyway...) Disclaimer time!**

**Let's have someone different... Ty Lee!**

**Ty Lee: Yay! We aren't owned by anyone! We are people too, you know! PINK ROCKS!**

**You said it wrong. Someone please give her some cue cards!**

**Ty Lee: Ok. KataangxChannyluvr doesn't own us, Bryke does. Who's Bryke?**

**Your creators. Great Job. Now, on with the fanfic! And, bee tee dub, **_**blue**_** rocks, not pink.**

**Ty Lee: *pout***

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Wang Estate<br>the Family Room  
>Night before Festival<br>7.50 p.m.  
>Normal POV<strong>

Ozai sat on the couch that faced the blazing fireplace. Strange is the first thing that would come to one's mind seeing as it was 91 degrees outside. Then again, Ozai wasn't your typical man so strange things are bound to happen to him. He continued to sip his drink, wondering if Azula was in New York, yet.

Aang watched from behind a pillar that was near the doorway as Ozai sipped his champagne. From that angle, Ozai looked like any other person enjoying a tranquil night at home. Aang didn't want to kill him, but he had no other choice. His plan... well he didn't really _have _a plan. Why? Because he couldn't believe that he had actually make it this far without any struggle. He took a quiet breath and began to think over his next plan of action. That is, until he noticed a very familiar face that happened to be on the Wang family photo which hung on the wall next to him... "Reina?" Aang whispered. She raised a finger to her lips, telling him to keep quiet.

"I've been trying to talk to you all day," she said. Aang glared at her, telling her to keep quiet. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm a spirit and you guys are in your world so I CAN SHOUT AND HE STILL WON'T HERE ME!" Aang winced at her volume.

"What do you want, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with Katara?" he whispered. Reina nodded.

"Yes, but Roku couldn't contact you for some reason so he sent me to tell you that Azula mustn't get her hands on that trophy at the festival. If Ozai gets it, well it'll mean death for all of us. I can't explain the whole thing now but maybe later. Katara needs me now." And with that, she flashed away, leaving Aang more confused than before.

He shook his head and turned his attention to Ozai, who was getting up from the couch. Aang sucked his breath in.

"I know you're there, Avatar." The statement alone sent shivers down Aang's spine.

"And I know that you've been there the whole time. I'm not stupid, you know."

Aang stepped out of his hiding place. He walked up to Ozai, his strides were long and he seemed to have every ounce of confidence oozing out of him. But on the inside, he was a nervous wreck. There he was, walking up to his very own death sentence.

They now stood three meters apart, both standing there, daring the other to begin. At last, Aang spoke up.

"Please Ozai, we don't have to fight. We don't have to end it this way. You have the power to stop this right here and right now, and you won't get hurt." His voice was steady, showing that he meant business.

Ozai threw his head back in laughter. "_I_ won't get hurt?" he said, "Excuse me, but you're just a _child_!"

_He's made his decision_ thought Aang. He slid into an earthbending stance. "I may be a child, but you're forgetting I'm the Avatar." Aang created several gigantic boulders and lined them up in a straight line. He shot them at Ozai, one by one. Ozai blasted each one before creating a wall of fire and sent it to Aang. Aang summoned water from the air, using it to extinguish the fire.

Ozai sent a long jet of fire towards Aang, who redirected it with ease. Aang noticed two swords used by the Blue Spirit that hung on the wall behind him. He had read about the Blue Spirit in one of the books in Godfrey's not - so - secret library, once. Apparently, they could open portals. With this in mind, he grabbed them.

"Catch me if you can!" Aang yelled. He sliced the air and a circle completely made of blue lightning appeared. A strong wind picked up and the whole room seemed to get darker. As soon as the portal had opened, Aang jumped in, closely followed by Ozai.

Once Ozai was gone, the portal vanished, a puff of smoke left to prove of its existence.

A servant came in, wondering what had happened to the room, and where his master was. Little did he know, that he had just missed him, and that Ozai's life was at stake.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Underground Caves of Omashu<br>the Real World  
>9.17 p.m.<br>Normal POV**

"Are we there yet?" Suki asked. Sokka nodded. "Yes. Toph, just create a hole at the top at least three meters away."

"Why not right here?" Suki asked.

"Because, we are currently under a brick wall, according to this map."

"What kind of a map is that," Toph asked as she punched the roof above her. Sokka shrugged. The foursome climbed out only to be surrounded by Dai Li agents. Sokka groaned and Suki and Toph each took turns hitting the warrior upside the head. Kuei just glared at Sokka.

"On the bright side, at least we're in the forest," Sokka said, "Okay, let's get this over with. Suki protect the president! Toph LETS KICK THIER ASSES!"

Toph cracked her knuckles and stomped her foot. An earthquake erupted, flinging agents everywhere. Sokka grabbed his sword and fought the remaining earthbenders.

Meanwhile, Suki and the president were surrounded. Three marched up towards her but she quickly sliced right through their middles. She had never murdered, but she would do anything to keep everyone safe. Within seconds, Suki had taken out ten. She and the president stood in a circle on dead bodies and blood. Grabbing the shaken ruler, Suki hoisted herself and the president up in a tree, out of dangers reach.

Toph, for the time being, was having her own victory fight. Although the benders were good, she was awesome. The girl threw pillars left and right, boulder flew everywhere, both of which never missed their targets. Using her bracelet, which was made of metal, was also one advantage. Sensing her opponent through vibrations, she sent him flying before he could even strike.

In short, Toph Bei Fong was on a roll.

Sokka, however, had used his sword against a few benders and actually won, but they soon began to pile up on him. The way they kept coming reminded the teenager of roaches. So, he decided to defeat them in his own way. Thankful for his chilli burger he had devoured earlier, he bent so that his butt was in their face. The benders froze wondering what he was going to do. Suddenly a loud trumpeting sound filled their ears, soon followed by a smell so foul, so vile, some soldiers actually passed out. Still covering his nose, Sokka ordered his teammates to run.

Once they were far enough, everyone let out a deep breath. "Snoozels, I never thought I'd say this, but thank goodness for your farts. We would've died both with and without them," Toph said, earning a laugh from her companions.

Sokka stood up, "Well enough fooling around, we have to..." Suddenly, a portal opened up and sucked the astonished group in, taking them to a world of mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Island Yangchen<br>the Avatar World  
>8.00 p.m.<br>Normal POV**

Katara sat up the moment she heard voices. She looked around, it seemed familiar. Palm trees, caves, Kuzon, sand, ocean, Reina, starry night... island! Wait a second...

Memories came back, flooding her mind. She rubbed her eyes. "Reina!" the waterbender exclaimed, throwing her arms around her guardian. Reina was talking to Kuzon, who was sitting on the sand whilst leaning against a nearby palm tree. "Kuzon!" Katara exclaimed, hugging him tightly. She was relieved to see him okay. Then, she remembered his arm. His arm seemed to be fine, which was strange seeing as it was badly injured like... she checked her watch... fifteen minutes ago.

"What happened? Where's Azula? And Zuko? And-" Katara's mind was exploding with questions.

"Not now, Katara. I'll explain when this whole war is over; we have to go stop Azula. Her airship just when through the portal. I'll open one now and then we head to New York."

Just as Reina was about to open a portal, one appeared behind us. Aang emerged from it, panting heavily. He carried two swords and had many bruises and cuts all over his body. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead like a black crown. Katara and Kuzon ran towards him, ignoring the portal.

"Aang! Did you win?" Katara asked, excited. Just then, a blast of fire shot out of the portal.

"Look out!" Aang shouted, shoving Katara and Kuzon out of the way. "What was that?" Kuzon asked, shocked. Ozai materialized from the portal, smiling evilly.

"Time to end this now, Avatar!" he said, shooting lightning at Aang. Reina, Katara and Kuzon gasped. Aang redirected it towards the sky.

"Reina, get Katara and Kuzon out of here!" Aang shouted, dodging Ozai's fire kicks and jabs.

"But-" Katara started.

"**Now!"** Aang ordered. Reina did as she was told and opened a portal. She grabbed Kuzon and Katara and pulled them in. The portal vanished. Ozai shot lightning at Aang once again, this time, just missing Aang, and blasting the ground at his feet. Aang was thrown back, deeper into the island.

He landed in a body of water. The Avatar stood up to find himself in a familiar lagoon... the same one from when they were stranded on an island a few months ago, Aang realised.

Ozai arrived, using jets to fly here. Aang quickly created the Octopus position and flung a tentacle at one of Ozai's legs. He swung Ozai back and forth for a bit to get him dizzy, and then began to repeatedly smack the Fire Lord face down on the rocky surface. Then Aang turned the ground underneath the man over, burying him alive. Ozai didn't stay there for long, however, as he blasted the earth above him. Aang winced at the damage he had just done to the man's face. His nose was broken; he had several cuts and a cut lip. A black eye and lot's of blood finished the whole look. Lovely.

"Enough of this foolishness," Ozai roared, fire coming out of his palms, feet and mouth.

"You read my mind," Aang said. He covered himself in armour of rock before speeding to his enemy. Ozai sent a ball of fire to Aang. The armour dismantled and Aang was thrown into a nearby boulder, splitting it in half. Ozai walked up to his opponent and grabbed him by the collar. Ozai pushed Aang against a tree. Whilst he held Aang with one hand, he used the other to create a fiery dagger.

"Any last words, Avatar?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah, just two." He looked up, a sly smile on his face. "Airbending Slice!" he screamed, jumping up in the air, out of Ozai's death grip. His arm did a slicing movement, sending a strong current of air to Ozai. Aang ran around Ozai using airbending to enhance his speed creating a mini tornado. Ozai was spun around until the tornado threw him into the lagoon. Aang shaped four cuffs that kept Ozai on the wall of rock that was situated behind the waterfall. Aang grabbed one of the Blue Spirit's swords and held it at the man's neck. He looked into Ozai's amber eyes one last time before he would end this man's life. It was then when he noticed something familiar in his eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Where's the Avatar?" The man shouted. Amaya (Kuzon and Aang's mom) stood her ground. She looked him right in the eye. _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_The man roared in anger and pinned her to the ground. Amaya was struggling to breathe. "Stop lying to me and tell me where he is," the man whispered. Seven year old Aang couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of his hiding place._

"_Leave Momma alone!" he shouted, punching the masked man in the face. He recoiled._

"_Aang, get away from here!" Amaya shouted. _

"_You little brat! Because of that, you will watch your mother suffer." And with that, he set Amaya on fire. The woman fell to her knees as the fire spread all over her body. "No!" Aang cried reaching out to his mother. The man stopped him. He grabbed the boy's neck and squeezed. All air was leaving Aang's body. "Prepare to join your mother, boy." _

_Aang looked at the man's cold amber eyes before everything went black._

_End flashback_

"It was you," Aang said in realisation. He replaced the sword with his hand. "You are the one who took my mother from me. Because of you I had to live most of my life without her. Because of you, I witnessed my mother die right in front of me. Because of you, my family is incomplete. And because of that, you will suffer, like she did." Aang tightened his grip on Ozai's neck with every word he said.

Ozai struggled for air. "If you weren't the Avatar I wouldn't have had to kill your mother. Your mother was weak, she didn't deserve to live, like you don't It was a nice warm up for me," he said. Aang's eyes widened at his words. His tattoos and eyes flashed. Ozai had just asked for his death sentence.

"You really want to die, don't you?" Aang asked, his voice backed up by the voices of the past Avatars. Ozai said nothing.

"Goodbye, Ozai," And with that, Aang surrounded Ozai's head in a sphere of water until he stopped breathing completely. Aang dropped the now dead Fire Lord and the Avatar State left him. Aang looked at the body that lay before him. He shook his head sadly.

"I didn't want to do it," Aang said to Ozai, "But it was one life for a million." He took the swords that lay next to the body and sliced the air. A portal opened and Aang jumped through.

Next stop, New York City.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... that ended up being longer than I expected... looks like there will be two more chapters to go, instead of one. <strong>

**Read, review, steal cookies and wait till the next chapter comes round!**

**-Sammie ;) **


	20. Battles Part II

**OMG! You guys! I love you guys! Thank you for reviewing and staying with me THIS FAR! This author's not is quite short, so time for the disclaimer.**

**Katara, it's been too long. Like, since chapter eight.**

**Katara: I know right!**

**So can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Katara: Hmm, fine. I have nothing better to do. KataangxChannyluvr doesn't own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters. Life must suck for you.**

**No, it's alright... sometimes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Rooftop of a Random Building.<br>'New York City.'  
>8.40 p.m.<br>Normal POV**

The portal spat out Katara, Kuzon and Reina before disappearing. Reina landed on her feet whilst the two teens fell right through her and onto the floor. Kuzon, who was on the bottom, scowled.

"Reina, you pick the wrong times to go intangible on us," he complained. Reina rolled her eyes.

"If you think I'm a piece of work, you should meet your guardian." Katara got up and dusted herself off. She took in her surroundings before getting up and walking towards the edge of the rooftop. The teen gazed at the view, leaving her two companions bickering behind her. She took in the familiar scent of her city, it was almost forgotten. From her current position, she could see Central Park. That's when the waterbender noticed something different.

New York was a busy city. Cars speeding down roads, streets bustling with people, city lights on at night. That's the thing, though. _All_ of the lights were off, which was strange. Even the street lights. The roads and streets were empty. Not a soul was to be seen.

"Guys!" Katara said, stopping Reina and Kuzon's fight, "What?" they said at the same time.

"We aren't in New York," Katara responded, keeping her gaze on the view.

"What? That's impossible, where else would we be?" Kuzon said. Reina's blue eyes widened in shock. "In another dimension," she said.

"What?" Kuzon and Katara exclaimed.

Reina didn't answer. She was pointing to Central Park. The two teens followed her gaze. There was something going on there. It was like two more portals were opening up. There was lighting everywhere, making the surroundings seem darker. A strong wind picked up. It was like a thunder storm there.

Kuzon grabbed Reina and Katara's hands. "Come on! Let's go check it out!" On that note, Reina flashed them to the park.

As soon as they arrived, everything stopped. Two portals had appeared. Aang stumbled out of one, and Sokka, Suki, Toph and the President emerged from the other one.

The group of friends formed a group hug, happy to see each other alive. After they pulled apart, Sokka was the first to speak.

"What are we doing in New York?" he asked.

"How did you get here?" Aang asked.

Sokka shrugged. "I dunno. A portal just appeared brought us here."

"Weird," Kuzon muttered, "So, Aang, how was your fight with Ozai?"

Aang looked at the ground, "Fine." Katara wasn't buying it.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The rest of the group each exchanged their adventures while Katara and Aang talked. Katara led him to a bench and motioned for him to sit.

Aang didn't look at her. He couldn't. He still felt extremely guilty that he took another's life. Then, Aang looked at Katara from the corner of his eye. That was a mistake. He felt tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. The airbender let one tear escape. Within moments, Katara's arms wrapped around his neck.

"I found him, Katara," he whispered.

"Who, Aang?" She definitely found his answer suprising.

"My mom's killer." Katara felt another tear drop onto her neck.

"Who was it, Aang?" she whispered into his ear.

"It was," he paused for a second, "It was Ozai. And to make things worse, I killed him. I took his life away, out of anger. Out of revenge. Something that my mom told me never to do." Katara hugged her boyfriend. Although he wasn't crying, he needed the comfort.

"Aang, Ozai was to die during this battle bound to happen sometime. And he was going to do the same thing to you. You just need to forgive yourself for doing it. Besides, it was more like, end one life to save a million. You did it for the sake of the two worlds. I know your mom has already forgiven you." Aang looked up, "Thank you, Katara. You always know how to make me feel better."

Katara smiled and lightly kissed Aang's lips. "Glad I could help."

"Um, sorry to interrupt this sickly sweet moment but I think you guys should see this," Toph said. The couple blushed and looked followed Toph's gaze. Well, everyone's really.

Far off in the distance, loud explosions could be heard. Flashes of blue and orange filled the dark sky.

"What's going on there?" asked Suki.

Aang stood up. "Sounds like an Agni Kai is going on. Let's go check it out."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Azula's Airship.<br>'New York City.'  
>9.38 p.m.<br>Normal POV**

"Azula, we have searched the whole ship and we cannot find your brother," A gaurd said.

Azula, who was talking to Haru, stopped talking. She turned to the guard. "That's impossible! I know he is here."

"Actually, dear sister, I am right over here," a new voice entered the conversation. Everyone turned their attention to the door, where a Fire Nation soldier stood. The soldier removed his helmet, revealing...

"Zuko," Azula growled.

"Azula," Zuko spat, "I only want one thing and I'll get out of your hair. Where are my friends?"

Azula glared at him. "I'm not going to tell you. Why should I? You're too late, anyway."

Zuko narrowed his golden eyes. "What. Have. You. Done. With . My. Friends?"

"If you really must know, I threw them into the ocean before we entered the portal." Zuko's eyes widened.

"Little bitch," Zuko cursed, "I challenge you to an Agni Kai."

"No thanks," Azula said, looking at her nails as she did so, "I've got a city to take over."

Zuko grinned, "You're not in New York, my dim witted sister. Whilst you were fighting Katara and Kuzon, I opened a new portal and whilst Haru wasn't watching, I led the ship into that portal. We aren't in the real world. The only way out of here is to use the Blue Spirit's sword, which is with Aang."

Azula screamed in anger. "Fine. You, me, Agni Kai."

Zuko smiled, finally winning against Azula. "You're on."

A few minuets later, the two siblings were engaged in the battle.

Azula was sending large amounts of blue fire towards her older brother. Zuko set waves, balls, jets of fire and even a bit of lightning, anything he could think of. Azula charged towards Zuko, surfing a wave of blue fire. Zuko jumped into the air, flinging kicks and jabs towards Azula like there was no tomorrow.

Azula raised a wall of fire, but as soon as it was shot, a current of air took it out. She tried again, only to be stopped by another current of air. Zuko smugly grinned, arms crossed, knowing exactly what was going on. Irritated, Azula looked for the bender.

Someone tapped her shoulder, "Hey Azula. Looking for us?" she turned around, finding Aang, Katara, Sokka, Kuzon, Kuei Toph and Suki in fighting stances.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," she said. Her eyes stopped on Katara and Kuzon.

"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Katara grinned. "We got some help," her eyes briefly flashed violet, showing that Reina was now in charge.

"Surrender now, Azula. You're outnumbered," Sokka said.

Azula frowned. "Ty Lee, Mai, Haru!" The three came almost immediately.

"Get them!" she ordered. No one moved. She turned to her companions, "I said, get them!" No one moved a single muscle. Azula glared at them, "What is wrong with you? Why aren't you listening to me?"

Zuko walked up to Mai and put his arm around her. Aang spoke up.

"They aren't doing anything because they aren't on your side anymore. Am I right, Ty?" Aang asked, looking at Ty Lee.

She nervously nodded, obviously scared of Azula. Azula's eye twitched.

Then, she exploded. As in, literally, exploded. Smoke filled the air. Everyone coughed; Aang sent a wave of air, clearing the space. Azula and her airship were nowhere to be found. All that was left in her spot were her foot prints in the ground.

"Where is she?" Toph asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

Zuko shook his head slowly, "I have no idea, but I have a feeling that it's not over yet. It was too easy."

"I don't know about you guys," Sokka said, yawning, "But I think that we could all use a little rest. Tomorrow's a big night for the band, am I right, guys?"

Aang opened a portal with the swords. "We can crash at my place tonight. I've got extra rooms."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The White Residence<br>Aang's Bedroom  
>11.05 p.m.<br>Normal POV**

Aang climbed into bed and was about to turn off the light, until he heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, he sleepily went to open the door. The light from the hallway hurt his eyes, so he squinted until his eyes adjusted.

"Katara? I thought you'd be asleep by now." Katara stood in the doorway, pulling at a lock of hair.

"I, uh, couldn't sleep. And, I uh, was wondering if I... could stay here tonight..?" she said, blushing a little.

"Uh, sure. Come in, I guess," Aang said. He held the door open for Katara before closing it behind her. As she walked to the king sized bed, Aang noticed how short her pyjama dress was. His face turned red as he quickly averted his eyes elsewhere. Once they were both in bed, Aang wrapped his arm around Katara's waist. She snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Goodnight, Katara," Aang whispered. He was answered with light snores coming from the waterbender. He chuckled. "I told you, you do snore."

Aang sighed as sleep finally took over took over.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. NOT! Remember Aang and Katara's conversation from chapter twelve? Yeah, Aang mentioned Katara snores and she claimed that she didn't. <strong>

**Cya in the next chapter...**

**But, until then... REVIEW!**

**-Sammie :)**


	21. A Perfect Ending

**The very last chapter... *sniff***

**Moving on, this is going to be longer than my usual chapter so... yeah. And I would like to say thanks to:**

**Act15615  
>Airbending Slice 101<br>AvatarIsMyLife  
>Kattaangwaterbender<br>ilkataang  
>Kataangfan123<br>Kimjuni2  
>OMGitsToralee<br>Pandaclaw  
>RonAndKim<br>The Almighty Authoress  
>Tina121497<br>Werewolves1999  
>Sophia Waffles<br>CrazyDyslexicNerd  
>SheWolfQueen<br>GeekForAang  
>SWT3794<br>Ashley Barbosa  
>Aangsfan<br>AangsForeverGirl  
>YourIdea<br>Destiny**

**Thank you all. Even if you just read, I still appreciate it loads!**

**I don't own ATLA or Halfway There by Big Time Rush _or_ Fly by Nikki Minaj ft. Rihanna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: the Kyoshi Records Summer Music Festival<br>Ember Island  
>6.55 p.m.<br>Katara's POV**

I peeked through the curtain after Britney Spears' performance was over. I noticed Kuzon sitting next to my mom, Pakku, Gran Gran and dad in the front row. Toph's parents sat just behind them. I noticed Haru sitting next to Zuko. Haru spotted me and smiled at me. I frowned at him.

"... And next up is Azula Wang with her song-" the host stopped in mid sentence as a man ran onto stage and whispered in his ear. The host nodded and addressed the waiting crowd. Azula was still missing and no one had found her.

"Apparently Miss Wang cannot make it tonight so next onstage will be the band we've all be waiting for: Avatar!" the crowd cheered and some even stood up and shouted. I couldn't stop the smile from forming onto my face as we walked onto stage. Sokka sat onto his throne and picked up his drumsticks. Aang and Toph took their places. I grabbed the microphone and addressed the anticipating crowd.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" I asked. The crowd cheered again. I smiled.

"We will be performing our new song, Fly."

_Katara: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
>I came to win, to fight, to prosper, to rise<br>to fly  
>to fly<em>

_Toph:__I wish today it will rain all day  
>Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away<em>  
><em>Trying to forgive you for abandoning me<br>Praying but I think I'm still an angel away  
>Angel away, yeah strange in a way<br>Maybe that is why I chase strangers away  
>They got their guns out aiming at me<br>But I become near when they aiming at me  
>Me, me, me against them<br>Me against enemies, me against friends  
>Somehow they both seem to become one<br>A sea full of sharks and they all see blood  
>They start coming and I start rising<br>Must be surprising, I'm just surmising  
>Win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher<br>More fire_

_Katara: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
>I came to win, to fight, to prosper, to rise<br>to fly  
>to fly<em>

_Toph:_ _Everybody_ _wanna try to box me in  
>Suffocating every time it locks me in<br>Paint they own pictures than they crop me in  
>But I will remain where the top begins<br>Cause I am not a word, I am not a line  
>I am not a girl that can every be defined<br>I am not fly, I am levitation  
>I represent an entire generation<br>I hear the criticism loud and clear  
>That is how I know that the time is near<br>So we become alive in a time of fear  
>And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare<br>Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
>Such a heavy burden placed upon me<br>But when you go hard your nay's become yay's  
>Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's<em>

_Katara: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
>I came to win, to fight, to prosper, to survive<br>to fly  
>To fly<em>

_Toph: Get ready for it  
>Get ready for it<br>Get ready for it  
>I came to win<br>Get ready for it  
>Get ready for it<br>Get ready for it  
>Both: I came to win<em>

_Katara: to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
>I came to win, to fight, to prosper, to rise<br>to fly  
>to fly<em>

As soon as the last note ended, the crowd burst into applause. I took a deep breath before taking a bow, along with the rest of the band. I sneaked a glance at the judges, one of them being Suki's uncle. They whispered with each other for a few seconds before scribbling something on a piece of paper. All the other contestants came on stage.

The host took an envelope and ripped it open. "The finalists are," he paused dramatically. The crowd was dead silent as we all waited for the results. I grabbed Aang's hands. Aang's squeezed my hand as if to say, _Don't worry._

"Linkin Park, Beyonce, Rihanna, Chris Brown, Meng, Onji and Hide, Avatar and Mr. ... Foofocuddlypoops? These are our finalists, please give them a hand." We're one of the finalists! Aang looked so happy. Sokka screamed, managing to attack us in a gigantic group hug. Maybe we actually _could_ win.

"It's time for the interval so please use the time wisely and vote for one of the final eight."

We walked off of the stage. I grinned and grabbed a Coke off of a nearby snack table. Aang walked up towards me.

"Well, lookie here. The girl who usually suffers from stageaphobea (stage fright) is actually calm!" he joked, trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes and swatted his arm with my jacket.

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. You did a great job tonight, by the way."

"Thanks. Um, Aang..," I began. A familiar voice interrupted me.

"Hey Aang, Katara," Kuzon said from behind me, "We need to show you guys something." I turned to see Kuzon, Zuko and Suki. Aang nodded.

"Yea, sure. I'll go get Sokka and Toph." And with that he ran off. What could Kuzon be hiding?

_A body._

I sighed in frustration. Not now, Reina.

_Someone's uptight..._

That's because I want us to win! I mean, if we don't then this whole thing was for nothing. We would have let Aang down...

_Aang loves you guys, he'll understand even if the crowd booed you guys and demanded that you shouldn't perform ever again._

You're helpful. (Note my sarcasm)

_Thanks! Here comes the Avatar himself._

"What now?" Toph asked, irritated, "I was about to beat the living shit out of Sokka during our wrestling contest!"

"This is more important, Toph."

The group walked away from the dressing rooms and such until they came to a door that was labelled, _broom closet_.

Zuko opened the door to reveal his sister, tied with rope and duct tape stuck on her mouth. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't show any signs of life. I felt a shiver run through my body as I realised this. Reina was right...

"How did you find her?" Aang asked, bringing me back to reality. Zuko chuckled nervously.

"Well, on my way home this morning, I found her in an alley. There was a bit of a fight and then I knocked her unconscious. Later on, she woke up in her bedroom and I guess she committed suicide because when I walked in wondering what was going on; her room was engulfed in blue flames. I found her dead body in my boot, a few minutes ago." Whoa, the girl is insane.

Everyone seemed shocked. "So..." Toph started. I didn't know what to say... no one did.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the speaker boomed above us, "Boys and girls may I have your undivided attention please. The judges have finished voting. We ask the finalists to please come to the stage."

That thankfully gave us a chance to ditch the awkwardness. Zuko stuffed his sister in a huge duffel bag before running off. We quickly hurried to our respective spots. Suki's uncle got came onto the stage. He cleared his throat.

"First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight..." I didn't hear the rest of his speech. The audience was buzzing with excitement. I felt very nervous.

What if we lost? What then?

_We've been over this, Katara. You. Won't. Lose._

Not now, Reina!

"... And with great pleasure I would like to announce the winner of this year's Kyoshi Summer Music Festival!"

Sokka, Toph, Aang and I all held hands. Everyone watched as he opened the envelope...

"And the winner is..."

I couldn't believe it. I felt like crying. This must be a dream. Aang, Toph, Sokka and I all let go and proudly walked up to Suki's uncle. A woman in a formal red dress came up to us and handed Aang a huge trophy. Aang grinned, showing all of his teeth. I watched as he held the trophy above his head.

The audience jumped to its feet, screaming and shouting. People chanted our band's name. Someone even began foaming. He looked a lot like the guy who stole our tickets last year. Sokka noticed too, and glared at him. I giggled at him. Suki's uncle handed us a cheque for eight million dollars, and his card.

"WHOO HOO! AVATAR RULES!" Kuzon shouted, jumping on top of his chair. We all laughed at his goofyness.

Sadly, every good thing must come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Australia<br>Sydney  
>A Five Star Hotel<br>A few months later  
>1.30 p.m.<br>Normal POV**

During their world tour, the band was currently staying in a hotel whilst they were in Australia.

"You know, this has been an amazing year for us," Aang said as he sat down next to his girlfriend. He set down two wine glasses and filled them with wine.

"Yeah, it has been," Katara noticed the liquor that her boyfriend held. "Aang, we aren't eighteen yet."

"Yeah, I know. But I did some research and in the Avatar World, both our nations say that once you turn sixteen, you're old enough to drink. And, no one has to know about this," he said with a mischievous smile, "What do you say?"

Katara took her glass, "Well, I guess a bit won't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" Aang grinned. The airbender raised his glass, "I'd like to make a toast to music!"

Katara laughed. "Music?"

Aang nodded. "That's the very thing that brought us here, and since it's been such an awesome year we should celebrate. To a brighter future." Katara smiled.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers! I love you, Katara," Aang said, planting a kiss on the waterbender's lips. She kissed him back. "I love you too," Katara whispered against his lips. When the need of air became too urgent, they pulled away.

"You know, it's funny. Music has really changed our lives," Katara said. Aang smirked.

"Tell me something I don't know." Katara thought for a moment.

"Oh! Did you know that our trophy used to belong to the very first Earth King? When filled with Spirit Water, it could give anyone who drank from it eternal life and ultimate power." Aang's eyes widened. So _that's _why Azula joined the contest.

"No, I didn't know that. Where did you get that from?"

"Let's just say that Godfrey should really put a lock for his library." The both laughed.

"Tell me something else I don't know."

"Okay. Meng planted a camera on you."

Aang shrugged. "I know that."

"So you probably know that she stole one of your boxers."

"HUH?"

"Nothing!"

Ah, yes. Things had turned out for the best. Avatar released its very first album named: Halfway There, which sold billions of copies.

The teens became successful musicians and were popular in almost every country. Aang was one of the greatest Avatar's that ever lived and Katara became his wife. The couple bore many... ahem... many children in their lifetime. Basically, there was hope for the Air Nomads.

Toph and Kuzon had their children first _then_ got married. Sokka and Suki were happily married with three girls and one boy. Now, what happened to Haru? He turned himself in, the moment he returned to New York. Later on, he and Ty Lee got together.

I would say things turned out for the best, wouldn't you?

Aang: *walks into the room and sees Zuko* ZUKO! I'm the narrator, not you!

Zuko: Well, I do it way better than you so buzz off!

Aang:*mutters to himself and storms out of the room*

Zuko: So, things turned out great for everyone. I was crowned the new Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. Mai married me and, unlike the rest of the gang, had one son. It's been one heck of a year, huh?

Now there are only two more things I have to say, before this story comes to a close. They are:

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it, then. The end of my very first ATLA story. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!<strong>

**-Sammie ;)**


	22. Sequel Out!

**Aang: What's the point, it's been a looong time**

**So? Maybe they're still out there**

**Aang: I bet you ten bucks no one will read this. **

**Listen guys, I know it's been like a year and a half since Music Changes Lives ended but I thought I'd make a new sequel to it. Can you guys please check it out? It's called MCL: Return Of Azula.**

**Please check it out! Pleeease!**

**Sammie**


End file.
